Big Bad Wolf
by somerholish
Summary: What if all you knew is a lie? Caroline has an ordinary life with her husband, Tyler. She didn't know that her life was full of secrets.. Will she find out what exactly happened before a kingdom had suddenly been destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks, **

**I am honoured to share my first Klaroline fanfiction with you. I don't want to sum it up to you because I want you to see everything chapter by chapter. :) **

**I want you to tell me what you think of this fanfiction since it's my first try. My writing isn't flawless so I want to know what my readers think of me and my fanfiction.**

**English isn't my mother tongue so hope you may accept my mistakes. :) **

**Enjoy reading. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

After a 4-day honeymoon, we were eventually heading back to Mystic Falls. I let my blonde hair dance with the blow of breeze. Tyler had rented a drophead automobile for the honeymoon, just because I liked them so much. He seriously wanted everything to be perfect and he was the one who was so upset about ending it so soon.

I couldn't blame him for that since I was the one who thought that it was enough. I had never been apart from Katherine more than two days and it had been exactly four days since we started our honeymoon. I always felt guilty for that, it was like I was addicted to Katherine somehow. In fact it was how it appeared to others and I knew I was the one who showed it that way. I couldn't help but sometimes scared of something that could never happen. We, I and Katherine, spent our plenty of years running away. We had been through so many things and we were always together no matter what. So being apart from her was a lack of breathing to me. I felt like suffocating. I loved Tyler because he eased the feeling. He made me feel safe and sound for the first time. I felt belonged to somewhere since he had been in my life. As though I was important.

"You've been quiet lately." His masculine voice woke me up from my deep thoughts. We were almost in Mystic Falls, we had a little way more to go. Yeah, I knew that I'd been quiet throughout the car ride but those thoughts had always crossed my mind when they found time. He reached for my hand with his free hand and held it tightly. His looks wandered on my engagement ring. I had to confess that it was one of the most beautiful rings I'd ever saw. I was lucky to have it on my finger. We seeked for a beautiful ring and never gave up until we believed that we found the best. Tyler was a rich man and I was using the advantages as much as I could. He knew that I was a shopping addict so he never had a problem with my shopping at all. He gave me a full limited credit card, you know, it's actually the last thing you should give to a woman. In fact if she is totally a shopping addict. You can imagine either how much he trusted me or he got money. In either way, I owned a credit card and I could freely go shopping and buy everything I wanted. Meantime, he leaned to kiss my hand and put a soft kiss on it.

I turned my face towards him and smiled widely. Seeing his brown eyes shining of happiness was one of the best thing ever. To know that I was able to make someone happy… "I'm thinking." I murmured, shrugging. I rested my arm on the car while staring at the scenery for a little while.

"Thinking?" He asked surprisingly. I knew he was actually worried that I might not have liked the honeymoon at all. "Exactly of what?"

"Not the thing you think." I quickly replied to soothe his wonderment. "I am so happy for the honeymoon and I really had my best days there. I am also sorry that I was the one who wanted it to end earlier-"

"I know why you wanted it. You needn't give me an explanation about it, Carol." He cut me off. He turned his head to the road. I knew he was actually hurt and he sneakingly hated Katherine for it. I wasn't a lesbian and I didn't feel anything different from friendship to Katherine but somehow, I needed her. To be honest, I needed to be safe. I was afraid of being under attack and I was feeling lost. It was like some part of me was missing and I didn't even know what it was, let alone seeking for it.

I felt an urge inside of me which I was trying to avoid for a long while. Hunger. I had a lot of bloodbags for me to go around but all of them were in our house and I hadn't brought any of them. It was the worst part of our wedding. I was married to a human being and I had to be more careful than ever. I tried to convince myself that there was less than an hour to go and when I got home, I would drink as much as I wanted.

"Tyler, it's not just Katherine. I also miss Kevin, he needs me." I explained.

"Oh right, that orphan boy." He rolled his eyes at me. I once insisted him to adopt Kevin but it was so certain that he didn't want children in home. So I was visiting Kevin in an orphan house twice a week. Kevin was a 10-year-old boy who I met in a park. Since it was impossible for me to give birth, I was going to parks because I really loved children. It was totally coincidence and surprising how we got along in a short time. Then I started visiting him in his place once a week. He was cheerful, mature and full of life even though his life wasn't as easy as others and he experienced a lot when he was compared to other children in his age. It was why he was mature, I guess. When I was with him, I felt free. I forgot about my life for a while. It was like we had a different world together and we didn't care about anyone else. He always listened to me and I told everything about myself to him. In fact I told that I'm a vampire. I trusted him more than I trusted anyone and I knew he wouldn't give my secrets away to anyone so I didn't even need to compel him to forget. I was natural around him, I was myself. I wasn't Carol. Yeah, it took me long to get used to my new name; Carol. Even though it was similar to Caroline, whenever someone called me as Carol, I felt strange.

I didn't say anything in return because I knew it was just going to something wrong. The last thing I'd ever wanted was to have an argument with Tyler. I sighed deeply and kept staring at the scenery. I could see Mystic Falls signboard now and that made me smile. I was home.

* * *

"Carol! Gosh, you're here." Katherine hugged me tightly as I arrived home after two hours travelling. Tyler was bringing the luggages into the house as Katherine ran towards me. She rested her head on my shoulder and her arms were still tight around my neck. "I missed you." She whispered to my ear. "You know, I hate to call you Carol."

"You should get used to it." I spat out, laughing. I didn't want to admit that I was actually hating to be called Carol as well. We needed new names to hide. At that moment, I gulped down and felt the hunger I felt for a long time again. "I need blood." I whispered to her.

She nodded in agreement and yelled at Tyler. "We are going to go to Mystic Grill, Tyler! I promise to bring your wife back until midnight!" She winked at him and waved her hand.

Tyler rolled his eyes at her. I hugged him laughing. "I will be back in two hours?" I said in a questioning tone with puppy blue eyes. I knew he would never resist it. It happened how I thought and he allowed me immediately. I quickly kissed him on the cheek and waved my hand. A tiny smile appeared on his face. He wasn't satisfied but he didn't want to upset me either.

Katherine grabbed my hand and we started walking to Mystic Grill. I told her about how my honeymoon lasted and I had to answer her embarassing questions. She just giggled as a reply. It felt like I wasn't here for a year. When we were walking through the bar, I wanted to visit Kevin and Katherine said she would wait me in Mystic Grill. I was sure that she could find a distraction to herself while waiting. She wasn't a type of women who liked being into serious relationship. She liked night-stand or relationships that lasted for a few days.

A few minutes after we left I was standing in front of the orphan house. I didn't hesitate to enter in. The woman who was taking care of children knew me so well thus when she saw me entering, she immediately called Kevin. "Kevin, Carol is here!"

Kevin ran to me as he heard my name. His green eyes were shining and it was obvious that he missed me as well. He hugged my waist tightly and leaned his head to my belly. I crouched down to his level so we could talk more easily. "I missed you so much, Caroline!"

Seeing his pretty little face gave me strength and joy. I started caressing his face and his blonde messy hair, wandering my eyes in every detail of it. "I missed you back, my little boy. Tell me what you've done while I wasn't around!" I suggested, taking his little hand and sitting on a chair.

He told about everything he had done. He showed his paintings which were really wonderful and he told about the things he had done with his friends too. He was a lovely kid therefore he was loved from his friends as well. I was really glad for that because his life would be rougher if he was all alone. "You are hungry, aren't you? You said that you wouldn't take blood with you." He said. He was as clever as he was sweet.

I nodded in agreement. "But I will have it in a while." I explained. It was actually bad that he reminded me of my hunger. But still as I said when I was around him, I was a human. At least I was feeling that way. "Do you hate me for that?"

He spat defensively. "Of course not! It's your nature."

I cut him off. "Shhhh." I put my finger in front of my lips. "We wouldn't want everyone to learn that I'm a supernatural, would we?" I winked.

He pouted and blushed uncontrolably. "I'm sorry." He added. "We can meet later. I don't want you to feel hungry around anyone. It might be dangerous for you because I know that the last thing you want is to hurt people, Caroline."

I raised my eyebrow. "Child, are you sure that you aren't my father? Maybe you have his sin." I giggled hard, ruffling his hair. I knew how right he was so I didn't insist to stay longer. "You are right, so see you later? This week, I'll come four times!" I informed him. I knew that he would be happy for that.

"Yay!" He exclaimed, clapping his hand. I put a kiss on his forehead before leaving the house. I thanked the woman and wished a good night. When I was out of the building, it was actually a dark night. However, I was a vampire so I had nothing to be afraid of. Dark is even easier for me than light, I reminded myself. If I didn't have a daylight ring, I wouldn't be able to wander around during the day.

Walking through Mystic Grill, I remembered about my past… the kingdom years. At those times, going out alone at night was the most dangerous thing for a woman. You should have been a freak to go out because they said drunk men were wandering through the streets and raping the women they spotted. I was apparently a freak because I wanted to see if it was true what they said by myself.

* * *

_It was a summer night in 1764 in Mystic Falls. I was just sixteen. Those days when you were over fifteen, it was your time to marry. Therefore I was in a perfect age for a wedding. I didn't come from royalty but my father was our king's henchman so you could say that I was living a rich life. The palace was my home but I'd never attended masquerades or other kingdom activities. Whereas it'd be the best thing for me. I'd always loved sparkles, beauty and royalty. My mother always said that I was too young for those things even though my friends were even attending them. I had never denied or opposed her word. _

_It was one of the times I'd been mad to my mother so I needed a short escape from the palace. They wanted me to marry a wealthy man to strengthen their power in the kingdom. However, I wasn't ready to marry yet. Especially, with a 30-year-old man who I'd never met. I'd wanted to marry someone I really loved. Because only that way, I could be loyal to my husband. I had wanted a great life with lots of children and even money didn't mean anything to me as long as I was happy. _

_I was wearing a golden-coloured gown with silver sparkles on it. I left my blonde hair down and I was wearing the star earrings that my mother gave me. I hadn't even worn a cloak to hide myself because I was rushing to run away. It was really so dark that you couldn't see where you were going to. There was a cold breeze but it wasn't chilling me at all. I started giving a whistle like whenever I was scared. I didn't know the places I was going and I was almost lost. It seemed like I was far away from the kingdom. I regretted that I left the palace in a rush at night and at that moment, I wasn't able to find my way back. _

_Meanwhile, I heard someone coming towards me. According to the masculine voices, there were some men. They were laughing loudly to something that I didn't know and they were probably drunk. Not to face them, I started walking away but as they spotted me, they started following me. "Hello beauty." One of them yelled. I was even scared to look back so I started walking even faster. They started running after me as I changed my way. It didn't stop them and they easily closed the ranks with me. _

_Unfortunately, it was a dead-end street and I had no way to go. I leaned myself to the wall and saw their faces for the first time while they were coming closer. "Please, let me go!" I screamed for someone to hear us. "Help me!" _

_A man held me of my arm and pushed to the wall. I fell down so hard and when I touched my head, it was bleeding. I started crying immediately and saying something to them to leave me alone. "Not that easy, ma'am." One said bursting into laughter. I was shivering and crying at the same time, closing my eyes and wishing to die. _

"_Please let me go." I cried._

_When one of them lifted me up and bent his face to mine, I could smell the alcohol coming from his throat and it was one of the most disgusting thing I'd ever experienced. I tried to push him hard and scream at the same time as the last hope. "Someone help me!" The others only watched us like they were hypnotized. I knew my makeup was totally ruined because of the tears but the only thing I had cared at that moment was my life. What would I say if he raped me? My chastity would be disappeared with my dreams. Nobody would want me anymore. _

_Eventually, someone noticed me. I heard a horse coming towards us. I tried to withstand a bit more but it was in vain. He grabbed my arms and leaned me to the wall hard that I couldn't even move. I was doing my last prayer. I knew how crazy I was to go out at midnight alone, even if it was because of anger. I wanted to kill myself before anyone else. _

"_What is happening there?" I heard another masculine voice. It had an accent of court that it was probably a guardian from the palace. _

"_Please help me." I screamed with my last power._

* * *

I didn't remember what happened next. I was totally fainted. I shook my head to get rid of old memories because I'd spent my years to forget about them however it was never possible. The past is always following you till the end no matter hard you try. When I was nearly at Mystic Grill, I heard my phone ringing. It was Katherine.

"Katherine, I nearly-"

She was scared and breathing fast. "_Caroline, hurry up! I need you. Please._" She immediately said in a rush.

"What's wrong, Katherine?"

"_He- he's here._" She whispered.

"Who?" I yelled at her. She ended the call without answering. I was so worried about it. Who would she be talking about? We had no enemies. I was running fast when another memory crossed my mind.

* * *

"_Hello, are you awake?" I heard that voice again. My eyes were shut and I felt the pain in my head again. I didn't know what happened since I totally lost my consciousness. His hand touched my cheek and slapped lightly to awake me. _

"_Ugh!" It escaped from my mouth while I was controlling my head. In the meantime, I opened my eyes. There was a young man standing in front of me. He had blonde hair and green emerald eyes. He was well-dressed which meant he was from an affluent family. I stared at his eyes for a while. _

"_Thank God, you're awake. I was worrying about you, sweetheart." He smirked at me._

_I got really angry at him for calling me sweetheart. I immediately pulled myself together and stood up. "I'm not your sweetheart." I spat him. Because of standing so quickly, I lost my balance. _

_He grabbed me again. "Okay." He remained smirking at me. "What were you doing here at night?" He asked, changing his expression into a worried one. _

"_I needed some fresh air." I lied. _

"_Hope you saw that here isn't a decent place to get some fresh air, love." I was about to say that I wasn't his love but he cut me off. "You're not my love. I understood you. My apologies, it's just a habit." His accent was calming me though. _

"_I had better go home now." I murmured, taking my arm away from him. "Thanks." _

"_I could walk you home, lady." He offered. It was like he didn't want to understand that I was trying to get rid of him. When I turned to him, he was smirking as always. "Where do you live?"_

"_In the palace." I spat quickly. I was proud of myself because I knew he would now give up on me. _

_He looked at me in a daze. "I've never seen you around." He offered me his hand. "We shall try again. I am Niklaus Mikaelson."_

_When I heard his name, my heart skipped a beat. I looked him again, this time carefully and yes, it was definitely him. He wasn't wearing a crown this time and maybe that was why I didn't recognize him. I immediately bow down. "My apologies, Your Royal Highness." I felt my cheeks blushing because of the situation. Could I be sillier? I had just spat out to a prince. I didn't think there was someone braver than me. _

"_It's fine, apparently you didn't recognize me. Otherwise you wouldn't dare to spat a prince, would you?" He teased. Since the situation between us was different, I couldn't dare to say a word. "You haven't told your name yet."_

"_Caroline, sir." I replied sharply but as kindly as possible. _

"_Caroline…" He smirked, looking up. "A beautiful name for a beauty." A cunning smirk appeared on his lips. "So, Caroline, don't you want me to give you a walk? It's not safe here. By the way, we are going to the same location." He raised his eyebrow._

_I knew it was so hard to reject a prince. Particularly, after being rude to him in the first place. Also, I wasn't a daredevil. "Sure, sir. I wouldn't refuse your polite offer." I smiled lightly. _

_His lips curled more when he heard my response. I watched him picking his horse from the tree he tied. I folded my arms around my chest and sighed with relief. If he weren't here, I wouldn't be able to survive. I owed him my life. I owed my life to a prince. It was even darker at that moment. However, you could distinguish the stars perfectly. I stared at the sky for a while. He might have noticed because his words cut me off. "Do you fancy stars?" _

_I turned my gaze at him immediately. "Yes, sir." I felt like explaining a bit more. "They are so independent there. I wish I was like them. Careless, beautiful, free…" I sighed. _

"_You are beautiful." He complimented. "It appears like you are actually free." _

_I cut him off. "I ran away." _

_He tried not to laugh. "I won't ask why, don't worry." He continued. "You can have all of them." He got closer to me and he was looking serious now. "All you have to do is to ask." _

"_To ask whom?" I replied. There was no one that could let me free. We were all kind of slaves to the kingdom. _

_He looked away and then, changed the topic. "We have had enough for now, Caroline." He placed a smirk to his face again. He was totally complicated. "Now, we'd be better off going home back. Come and get on the horse." _

_I hesitated. "I prefer walking, sir." _

_He raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Okay, love. We could walk."_

* * *

When I got rid of my memories, it was already dark.

I was at the front door of Mystic Grill. I tried my best to come as soon as possible. It had been 5 minutes since Katherine called me. I entered the bar. Everything was the same. Some were playing billiards and some were drinking. It was too noisy as usual due to the laughters and people's voices and most of the people were flirting each other. My eyes searched for Katherine but couldn't see her at first sight.

I could smell the cigarettes, alcohol and blood at the same time. All I wanted to do is learning who Katherine was talking about and leaving. I heard her voice somewhere and looked around immediately. She was at the corner of the bar, sitting next to a man. I could see only his back though. I got closer to them with a worried face. The more I got closer, the more familier he became. I didn't want to be sure before seeing his face.

Because of the noise, I had to shout. "Katherine, what's wrong?"

"Caroline." She stammered, shaking at the same time. It was one of the rare moments I'd ever saw Katherine that weak. "He-"

He cut her off. As I heard the masculine voice, I recognised him immediately. His accent was giving him away. How could he be alive? I couldn't help but started shivering. I closed my eyes before he turned to me. "Caroline." I could guess he had a smirk on his face as usual. "What a surprise."

My heart skipped a beat. I opened my eyes to face him in disbelief. "Klaus." He was really standing in front of me. The same face, the same voice. Nothing had ever changed. "You- you are alive." I tried to say. It sounded like a whisper instead. My nightmare was standing in front of me.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Please tell me what you think! Even if you aren't a member of , you can review anonymously. :)**

**I want to thank my betareader MidnightGirl467 for being always here for me. She is my best supporter and I love her so much. Check her fanfictions, I guarantee that you won't regret it. **

**Have a great day. **

**Sevval ( somerholish)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people,**

**I'm back with a new chapter. Well, I have nothing to say about it now. Read and see. ;) **

**I want to thank to my beta Lauren for being an amazing betareader and a fabulous friend. She helps me a lot and I couldn't do this without her. :) **

**I also thank to Shereen (SupernaturalSher) for making a wonderful icon for the story. She is so talented in vidding, editing pictures and writing. I totally suggest you to read her fanfiction if you ship Delena. ;) **

**Thank you all! You read, followed, favourited and reviewed to my fanfiction. It really means a lot to me and knowing that you are by my side is really the best thing ever, guys! :)**

**Hope you like the chapter, **

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

_My heart skipped a beat. I opened my eyes to face him in disbelief. "Klaus." He was really standing in front of me. The same face, the same voice. Nothing had ever changed. "You- you are alive." I tried to say but it sounded like a whisper instead. My nightmare was standing in front of me. _

Nothing had ever changed about him in spite of the passing years. Perhaps, only his hair style and modern outfit. He had a short haircut which looked really appropriate for our century. His hair was still blonde but it had darkened a bit. His green eyes were as bright as before, however they looked wiser than I had known them before. They had lost their youth flame after those years. Anyway, they were still looking at me sarcastically as always. I wandered my eyes up and down on his outfit. He was wearing a black long-sleeve V-neck shirt with a jeans. Also, he had a long necklace around his neck. I had also noticed the tattoo below his neck but it was just a start of it. There was some birds but I couldn't see the perpetuation of it. When had he had a tattoo? As my eyes met his again, he was still grinning at me.

"You look surprised, love." He smirked. I was about to say that I wasn't his love but he cut me off. "Sorry, you aren't my love. We skipped that part." He said softly. How could he be so kind and annoying at the same time?

"Or your sweetheart. I'm your nothing." I warned him, raising my eyebrow. I noticed that I was being much to angry with him so I stopped. I was breathing so fast. "You must have perished. You were supposed to be ashes and dust by now." I explained. "Instead, you're standing in front of me… totally alive. I'm surely surprised… actually horrified." I gulped down. I knew my fear and confusion were so obvious but I made no aim to hide them actually. I had been afraid of him in my entire life and the hatred I had felt for him was even more powerful than my existence.

My horror gave him a joy. I noticed his lips curling widely. He giggled in a short while. "Do I scare you?" He asked. I had to retreat when our eyes met. I really wondered how he managed to stay calm. Hadn't he felt guilty about anything? Had he had a heart at all? After all he had done, how could he still be looking at my face? Actually not only my face, I was not the only one in this, there was also Katherine. He had destroyed our home, our families and everything. If we hadn't escape, we would have died there, too. It was really low of him and I had thought that there would be some honor inside him at least. Apparently not.

"Stay away from us, Klaus." Katherine spat. I totally forgot that she was actually here with us. I was too busy with thinking what had just happened. "We moved on. I have no idea how you survived," She said it a bit implicitly. "We have a new life. We even have new names. I'm Katherine and she is Carol now. You can't just put your nose into our lives that easily." She hissed. Her eyes darkened and the veins around her eyes stood out. In the meantime, her fangs arised as well. I poked her immediately not to give people a show. She turned back to normal and took a breath. "As a result, go away or pretend as if you don't know us. It's your choice." She folded her arms over her chest. I knew she was as surprised as me. We had never thought there was someone left after we had escaped. Klaus was a miracle. What if he had his siblings with him? What if they had managed to escape as well? I decided to ask it to him.

Klaus listened to her patiently and tried to understand what she said. It seemed like it actually amused him. He was totally odd and I didn't want him to make trouble. "Someone couldn't do the work completely well, apparently." He whispered, looking at Katherine. Then he took a sip from his drink.

Her eyes narrowed as I glanced at Katherine. I didn't understand what he meant. "What do you mean?" I asked, adding another question. "Are you the only one? I mean, did anyone else survive with you?"

Klaus was having fun because of my confusion. "She knows what I mean." He smirked cunningly. "And no. Just me." He added seriously. Apparently, I reminded him about his family and siblings. He was who had made it to them. He had taken all the responsibilities and now, he had to suffer from that.

I turned to Katherine immediately. What was going on? Did she hide something from me? I felt so angry at that moment, I needed to get some answers. "Katherine." I hissed. "What is he talking about?" Was there something that Kat hid from me? I thought I knew every single thing about her.

"Tell her, sweetheart." He encouraged her by his perfect annoying British accent.

"He- he lies, Caroline." She defended herself. "Don't you see what he's trying to do?"

What they were saying confused me more. "I don't even know why you are talking about, Katherine. He knows something that I don't know, even if it's a lie." I spat. _Someone couldn't do the work completely well. _It was really confusing.

She replied to me as if she read my mind. "He is just trying to confuse your mind. This way he can tear us apart more easily." She sighed, peering at Klaus nervously. She looked so uncomfortable and scared at the moment. I'd never seen her like this before, she was afraid. I always thought that she was fearless but apparently not.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'm_ a big bad wolf_." He put his arms up as if he was knuckling under. "When the time comes-"

When I looked at Katherine, I saw a triumph in her eyes. She cut him off. "While we are talking about time, why don't you tell Caroline about your history?" She hissed, smirking slyly. They were clearly hiding something important from me and I was just staring at them while trying to examine what they meant.

There was anger in Klaus' eyes at that moment. "Katherine, you wouldn't want to mess with me." He showed his fangs at her.

Katherine cringed.

I looked at my watch, it was already late. I should have already been home. "Sorry for interrupting but Tyler is waiting for me." I said to Katherine. I threw a glance both of them. "You have a lot to explain me. Not that you got rid of me and my questions." I warned her.

Instead, Klaus replied. "Tyler?" He raised his eyebrow.

"My husband." I said proudly. After my answer, his face darkened and became serious. This surprised me a lot since we had nothing in history…nothing about romance. But he turned back to normal so soon that I even doubted myself if what I saw had been wrong. It had happened in a second. I continued. "If you are satisfied by the answer, I have a lovely husband waiting me in our cosy house. Excuse me." I peered at him whilst leaving. He didn't say anything back and it really annoyed me.

"Wait. Take this with you, you can drink during walk." Said Katherine handing a blood bag to me. When I took it, my eyes were fastened to Klaus'. I had to look away to cut the interaction. I didn't know what happened to me when I saw him. I thought that it was probably because of horror.

"Thank you." I smiled at Katherine before leaving the place. I whispered to her ear. "You owe an explanation to me, Pierce." I hissed.

* * *

I was so hungry that I finished the blood bag immediately. I felt totally better after being hungry for a long while. I was already late to home so I needed to rush as much as possible. However, I didn't want to go home so soon and wanted to enjoy some time alone before going.

I was wearing a white dress and it was flying with the blow of breeze. It was cooler than it was at the morning but it totally made me feel better since I was a vampire. I liked cold better than hot.

It was full moon. It was shining the night perfectly. I have always loved full moon. It has given peace to me. I was near a park thus I went and sat on a bench. I leaned my back to it and stared at the sky, stars and beautiful moon for a while. The scene had always been haunted me. It was so beautiful, free and unique. I had lost myself dreaming while staring at them many times. At that time, I noticed my ring was sparkling. I stared at it for a while. I didn't know if I liked it whether it was so beautiful… or its aim haunted me. I would go for the first choice to be honest. I really loved Tyler but our marriage was more mentally than love to me. He was… lovely. Nice. Rich. Caring. Rich. He had the potential of being a great father. No, it wasn't that. He was totally opposite. He was even hating the idea of kids. Well, it wasn't like I could give birth to but I would adopt Kevin if he allowed me. I also mentioned rich twice, oh no. But he was a total rich and I couldn't help thinking of it. We didn't have a lot in common… I shut the topic immediately. It was just going worse and worse.

My phone rang. 3 text messages and one missing call. It had a limit to 50. I was better off sitting like this right now. I wished he would fall asleep at this moment. I hated the idea of compelling him. I had never wanted it but I had no choice this time.

I stared around. This was the park where I met Kevin for the first time. This made me smile again. How I loved that kid. He was full of life and I always envied him for being this mature. He was even more mature than I was in some points. I counted on him more than I even counted on myself. He had never disappointed me and I knew he wouldn't. Even if Tyler didn't like him… Actually, Tyler didn't like anyone I loved. Basically, he was scared to share me with others.

* * *

_It was a sunny day in Mystic Falls. It had been a few months that I and Katherine moved here. We had completely got used to it here. I hadn't met Tyler yet and we were staying in the same house with Katherine. I was babysitting a 6-year-old girl for a living and Katherine was working as a bartender in Mystic Grill. We were feeding on people and then compelling them to forget. Even if I didn't want to hurt people, there was no way to survive. I had to take the blood down from veins otherwise I would be too weak since I fed on animals for several years. It also gave me a joy because animal blood wasn't as delicious as human's and sometimes I even hated myself for taking a pleasure from that. However, I had no chance thus I listened to Katherine. _

_I used to babysit the girl every day, from 12 to 6. Because her mother had worked somewhere and it was the best job I could have ever had. I used to feed her, play with her and take her to the park twice a week. She wasn't so naughty but I couldn't say that she was fine. Anyway since I loved children, it wasn't something so difficult to me. _

_One day I took her to the park due to that it was one of those days. She couldn't make friends at the park so she was so upset about it. She was shy so she hesitated to talk to any of children. She wanted to look better that day and she thought she could make friends easier by looking great. I said that it wasn't about looking well-dressed but about being outgoing and cheerful. She didn't listen to me as always and she said that she wanted to look good. I helped her, of course because of my job. I actually wanted to help her with making friends but she said that I was embarassing her and it was appearing like she was a little baby. I knew a little baby even could have friends if it was friendly enough. I tried to tell her that the hint was to be friendly a thousand times but she had never listened to me. _

_I couldn't say that I was a calm person and I really got mad at anyone easily when they got on my nerves. Even if she was much younger than me. Yes, I couldn't keep my words to myself and spat at that girl. Her name was Andie, by the way. _

_We were walking through the park and she was so freaking excited to make new friends. She was in her best dress which she believed that it would make her gain new people. I was really annoyed by that girl and wasn't in my best mood because of the argument I had with Katherine before leaving the house for the work. She asked me if she looked okay. I literally bursted out all my anger to her. "Sorry little girl but you had better open your mouth and say something to people instead of looking like a Barbie. It would help better, believe me." I rolled my eyes at her. I knew how rude I had treated her but I really didn't care at the moment. _

_She was hurt by my words so she started to cry immediately. We were already at the park so she tried to wipe them away as soon as possible. I didn't prefer hanging out with Andie though. She went playing with others while I sat on a bench. I sighed deeply because I apparently screwed up and might have been fired soon. I rubbed my forehead with my two hands and hid it between them. _

"_What's wrong?" I heard a voice coming from a kid. When I turned my face to look who that was, my eyes met deep green eyes. At that time, I felt like it wasn't a child standing in front of me. I tried to shake the feeling immediately though. I couldn't stand remembering about him when all he did was to scare me off. He stared at me until I replied and tried to analyse my expression._

_I sighed. "I guess I've just screwed everything up." As I said it, I covered my mouth with my hand. "Oops, I forgot that I was talking to a child, pretend as if you didn't hear, okay?" I smiled embarassingly._

_He giggled. It sounded so cute. "That's fine. I know some slang words." He smiled back. "I just wondered if you need help. You seem so desperate." He pouted. _

"_I'll be fine, don't worry… What is your name, by the way?"_

"_Kevin." He simply answered._

"_Kevin… it suits you." I giggled. "Where are your parents, Kevin?"_

_His face darkened after he had heard my question. I didn't know if I had said something wrong. He looked down while answering. "I don't have parents." He said sharply and looked at me in the eyes. He was broken but strong in spite of his age. It really took me by surprise at that moment. _

_I felt so sorry for him. I knew how hard it was to lose your parents in an early age. "I am sorry." I whispered and hugged him in a second. While I was caressing his blonde hair, he hugged me back tightly. It was a rough life for him. I hesitated to ask for more thus we stayed like that for a while until Andie came and interrupted the moment. _

"_I'm bored, Carol. Let's go." She commanded me. I could see that she was staring at us with curious face as always. _

_I didn't want to go and leave this child here but I had no other choice. "Kevin, I'll see you around, okay?" I looked at his green eyes and tried to show that I was serious. Because trusting someone was the hardest thing ever, especially if you had no one to trust. I put a kiss on his soft cheek. _

"_Hey Kevin!" Andie exclaimed in high spirits, trying to be cute. _

"_Good bye Carol." Kevin smiled at me. He totally ignored Andie and I really liked what he did. _

_I grabbed Andie's hand while she was flaring out. "Why didn't he respond me? What did you say to him? Do you think he didn't like me?" _

_I rolled my eyes at her and looked behind. He was still sitting on that bench and a woman came near to him. She caressed his face with love. From what I could hear, they were talking about going home. Maybe she was his stepmother… or maybe he was staying at an orphan house? I didn't know at that moment. However, this child managed to affect me by his appearance at first, with how similar he looked at someone I knew but wanted to forget. Then, his caring looks and mature behaviours made me attract to him more. I knew I was going to find that child again. Sooner or later._

* * *

So I did. I found him and he became one of the reasons why I was alive. We became closer day by day. I wanted to meet him but after looking at my watch and saw that it struck eleven, I totally changed my mind.

I was already late so I thought about making Tyler forget that I was late. It wasn't something I usually did to him, in fact I had seldom done it. Nevertheless, after the shock I had experienced by Klaus' return, I wouldn't handle to give an account of what I had done and why I had been late to Tyler. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes for a little moment. I wished to forget everything in a while and be someone else. How I wanted to have an ordinary life sometimes… I had always fancied the power I had by being a vampire though. The hardest thing about being a vampire was to control your feelings. I had never turned it off because I had never felt that weak but I was now about to break down. If Klaus kept hanging out among us, it would mean the death of me. I didn't even bother myself how to explain this to Tyler if he ever learnt about Klaus' presence. _He is an old vampire enemy. _Yeah, it was exactly how I was going to say it. I tried to think seriously this time. I would say that he was a friend while I was younger and then, he moved. I had never seen him by now. This would be the best explanation that I could give to him. It wasn't the truth but I was doing it for his own benefit. He had no idea of what I was and he would probably have a heart attack if he ever did.

A black cat stood near by me. I had always envied that they had sparkling eyes and a graceful body. Randomly, she spit at me this time. It was a rare moment that I had seen a cat this angry even though you didn't do her anything. I started laughing hard and hissed at her back, showing off my fangs and narrowing my eyes. She got scared by me and started running away. I kept giggling for a while due to how stupid I had just treated a cat.

I stretched myself out before standing up and heading my way back home. When I turned my gaze behind, I met some familiar green eyes. I rolled my eyes nervously before shouting at him and turning back. "Didn't you hear Katherine? Don't stalk us."

His lips curled a little. "It was Katherine. You didn't inform me anything about getting away from you." He explained. He walked up to me and sat down next to me. "By the way, you sound so cute when you giggle."

I moved away from him a little. "I thought I had nothing to say when everything is so obvious." I chuckled airily. "But if you have problems with understanding, I am married Klaus. I hope you have respect for this." I spat out, narrowing my eyes. I totally ignored the part that he said I was cute.

"I didn't know your _cosy_ home was a park, Caroline. Forgive me." He shrugged.

I gasped at his answer. How could he be so smart? I had to think of a smarter reply. "I like parks. They are better places than concrete buildings. So yeah, here happens to be my cosy home." I protested sharply. I didn't know how I could feel so relaxed around him but I just did. It was easier to chat with him than others. It was just a trick, I reminded to myself. He was nothing different from the devil. I wouldn't be someone who he could fool with ease.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat as if he had something in mind. "You are in your cosy home." He paused, waiting for my reply.

"Yes." I replied, trying to understand what he's going to say.

"You have said that your lovely husband is waiting for you there." He looked around in suspense, as though he was trying to find someone. "Since the only male being here is _I." _He drawled. "Caroline, I didn't figure out that you have proposed me." He explained, looking at me with a sneaky smile and airily. "This is a shock for me… It's just been a while that we have met and you…" He imidated a girl obviously. He fakely gasped at me.

I was shocked at his reaction. I immediately punched him in the chest with a embarassing smile on my face. "How dare you…" I began, remaining to punch him. "saying this to me? I'm married, Klaus! It's nothing to joke about." I spat out.

"No worries, love. I couldn't see your husband anywhere. Show me." He defied sarcastically, raising his eyebrow at me. He was holding my arms to defend himself and we were closer to each other than we should have been.

If I were a human, I would probably blush by now. I knew if this topic continued, he would be the one who won. So I changed it immediately. "_Why are you here_?" I asked, looking at his face curiously and I really wondered the answer. How did he find me and why?

My question surprised him, how it seemed from his face expression, since he expected an answer to the certain conversation. He appeared to be confused as if he didn't know the answer either.

I tried to examine his thoughts by his looks and it was one of those times I had wished that I could read minds. He was so confusing as if he was full of secrets. It had been just an hour that we met again but yet he managed to confuse me more than I had ever been in my entire life. I had started making judgments about myself and Katherine. I had started not to trust anyone. I remembered what they were talking. It was another thing I should have asked about.

"I want to be your friend." He shrugged as if it was a normal thing. "Just an innocent purpose."

"Excuse me!" I retorted, yelling at him with a confused and jeering look. I couldn't help laughing airily as well. "You. Want. To. Be. My. Friend." I drawled, laughing like hell. My face darkened and I became serious in awhile. "Are you kidding me?" I yelled out. "You killed my family. You destroyed my home. Now, you want to be my friend." I stared at him in shock. "All I can be with you is enemies. I will never ever be your friend." I hissed at him nervously. "Remove that freaking insane idea from your brain."

His hands holding me squeezed me even harder to soothe the pain I had just lead to. I heard some breaking bones on my arms. I wouldn't dare to make a face though. His glance at me almost broke me down because it was just so painful and hurt. It also involved… a high amount of anger. His green eyes were such as a fire who would burn me easily. I wanted to escape and run away but while he was holding me, it was nearly impossible. I didn't figure out why the truths hurt him this much. Was he really this insecure?

I gulped down. I couldn't move but stand still… However, I noticed that I had shaky hands and horrified looks. I was nervous about what he was thinking. Would he kill me there?

His face softened although I knew his anger hadn't passed out yet.

I waited patiently until he found the strength to say a word. His hands loosed around my arms and I knew I could have escaped at that moment. But I didn't. I waited for an answer.

"_Go."_ He whispered hoarsely, closing his eyes to gather strength. He breathed heavily before starting to speak again. "It has been a great evening, thank you." He added sharply with a cold ambiguous expression.

I was so mad at him because of how he responded. Was it all? He had just thanked me as if I invited him to join or I was _his _friend. I stood up sharply and hurrily but I had to let my temper… "Thank you?" I imitated his British accent as decently as I could do. "Is it your usual behaviour? You stalk people, scare them off, say that your purpose is so innocent and then, send them away." I placed my hands on my waist. "This is so low of you, Klaus." I whispered to him.

I knew his patience was running out but I tried my last chance.

"Don't follow me again. I don't want to see your face ever again, you can live here but I don't want to breathe the same air with you." I warned him. "Farewell." I spat out sharply and turned my back, going away from him.

"_One day, you'll beg me to be around you. You'll come by yourself, Caroline. Remember this_." He yelled back. I didn't turn back or respond but I was afraid that if it was going to happen.

* * *

As I arrived home, it struck one AM. I was still affected by Klaus' words and his suffering face. I still hadn't even know how I managed to stay calm around him. I even had a serious argument with him. Sometimes I didn't even know what was wrong with me but I was right at that situation. He destroyed everyone who I was related to. He took everything I belonged with away from me. No one could ever know how much I longed to see my family, hug them tightly. I had tried to survive alone for a long while. It had never been someone's first choice or even second maybe. I had never felt like I had belonged to somewhere or someone.

I unlocked the door and entered the room. It was silent and Tyler was nowhere to be seen around. I totally walked in and put the key where it belonged, to a coffee table in the living room. I rushed to the bathroom… he wasn't there. "Tyler, I'm home." I yelled around. There was still no sound or movement even for my vampire ears.

I started to worry about him since I challenged _the devil _and the last thing I had ever wanted was Tyler to pay the price instead of me. I thought Klaus would be here before me and what if he harmed Tyler… No, he wouldn't be that heartless. "Tyler!" I shouted sharply again.

No trace of anything… He was gone. I decided to look at upstairs as a last resort. I totally ran there and witnessed something I hadn't expected… "Tyler." I grunted, sounding as a hoarse whisper. He… he found out. How had he thought of looking for a hidden champer on the ground? I tried to remember if I forgot to close it. No, I had clearly known that I hid it as always… How had he?

He probably read my mind due to my confused and surprised looks. "Blood, ha? Animal blood… The most awkward thing about finding this out was that I first thought that it might be sour cherry juice. It was a stupid idea though… In blood bags, also written ANIMAL BLOOD on it. I tried-"

I cut him off. "I- I can explain, Tyler. It's not what you think… I have to indimidate the blood down because-"

"Because you are a bloodsucker… I know I know." He replied airily. "I know everything about you, _Caroline_." He whispered at me, getting closer.

"H-how?"

"I have some tricks you don't know." He winked cheerfully. "My family had a council, do you know what it's about? Bloodsuckers." He continued. "I have known that you were a vampire when you walked into my life, Carol." He explained. He wasn't Tyler I had thought that I knew. He appeared to be a demon. I felt like I was speaking with a demon.

"Are you a human?" I asked curiously. I had no patience to face the truths about myself after all. I had to learn about what he was and how he had gotten all the information about me. I didn't also know the limits of what he had known.

A smirk appeared on his face while he was proving that he wasn't a human. I knew what he was when a huge wolf appeared in front of me. I first showed some fear and tried to run away… He had just caught me and then, everything darkened. I could only sreech which actually sounded hoarser than a whisper. _I was done._

* * *

__**Hope you liked the chapter... **

**To see what you think, your reviews would be so lovely and useful. :) I'd like to know your opinions on my fanfiction and you can do it honestly, with the good and bad sides. **

**You don't have to own an account for it, you can review anonymously. :) Please do it. **

**Sev ( somerholish)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers**,

**I thought it lasted forever but it only has been a week since I last updated so I'm glad! This time I totally wrote my longest chapter ever! 6,743 words... Wow. It took me forever, I should be honest. I thought I wouldn't make it to the end but Lauren and Mirna gave me the will to finish! ;) Thank you girlies. **

**I want to thank my beautiful beta Lauren for supporting me. She's an amazing writer so check her account; MidnightGirl467. She writes about TVD, Harry Potter. :) She's a Delena, Klaroline and Steferine shipper. You won't regret it. **

**I also want to thank to Mirna (iChooseDE) and Shereen (SupernaturalSher) for supporting this story and me! **

**Above all, I want to thank you all who read, follow and review my story. I really hold onto that. It makes my day when I recieve an email from about a review or follow. Thanks for the support, guys! **

**I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. As Lauren consider it, it's epic! ;) **

**I really wonder if you think the same way and actually I want to know your guess about what's going on. I won't exactly tell you but I might congratulate the person who's near to the idea. ;) In next chapter. **

**Enjoy reading. **

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _

I could hear the guttiferous water on the floor. I regained my consciousness while probably lying on the ground. My eyes were still shut to make sure that I was safe.

_Drip. Drop._

I smelled the air to take a hint for where I was. The place was damp and rusty. According to the odour and the sound, it was likely a den. I listened to the voices again, more carefully this time. There was no trace of movement or I couldn't sense any heartbeats either.

I tried to remember last night. I wasn't sure if it had been one day though. Maybe I had been sleeping for a few days. But then Katherine would come for me. She would probably realise that I was gone. Also, I got bitten by a werewolf. _Tyler_. My husband, who is a werewolf and I had clearly no idea of that before, bit me. I had heard some rumors of werewolf bite before but I had never experienced it or had someone around who had experienced it. Allegedly, there was no way to treat it.

In the meantime, I felt pain on my shoulder. It was a devastating ache which I had never felt before. It was flowing in my fading blood vessels as if it was spreading from my shoulder to my whole body. I knew the death was closer to me than ever before. I tried to comfort myself. I tasted the death before, even though it wasn't exactly an actual one.

I wasn't ready for that. Death wasn't in my to-do list. I was supposed to live forever, have a better life with my husband and buy the whole world. Now, I had a freak werewolf husband who hated _bloodsuckers_ as he considered us. I really wondered what his story was and what he wanted from me. Clearly, he used me for his own benefit. He had known that I was a vampire when he first saw me. He would give me to the council he had mentioned about, I guessed.

However, I was useless for him now. I was about to… die. I wanted to bellow and find someone to rescue me from the place I had been. Anyhow, I knew that nobody would hear me here.

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

I had realised that someone was coming towards me. The footfalls were harsh and quick. I thought they were belonged to a woman. Who the hell was she? Katherine?

I heard her phone ringing. She answered the call in a rush.

"No, she has been sleeping since you brought her here." She declared sharply. She was obviously annoyed by her mission. "She is going to die, Tyler! Why are we still putting her in hand?" She asserted.

Apparently, she wasn't Katherine. The girl's voice was thinner than hers and high-pitched. Even though I hadn't seen her face yet, I was sure that she was as annoying as possible and it had nothing related to jealousy. I wasn't jealous of Tyler, especially after all the things he had done to me. I thought he was in love with me. Even it was a lie. All the things I had believed in was a lie. Here I was… I was dying on a cave's ground by a werewolf bite and nobody came to rescue me. Maybe they hadn't even noticed or couldn't find me yet.

I tried to listen to what she was saying. She was yelling at Tyler.

"What do you mean that I should take care of her a little more?" She asked sarcastically. "It's like staring at a grave. It is so boring that I can't stand to do this, Tyler. Come and do your job yourself. I'm not your slave." She spat out. Then she said _Shit! _to herself. I guessed that Tyler ended the call without waiting for an answer. I was here with a woman who was totally annoyed by me and was ready to kill me whenever she felt like. In fact she would kill me by herself and tell Tyler that I was dead. No one even would compherend that she killed me.

She totally hissed according to what I had heard. I decided to open my eyes to entertain her and I really wondered who she really was. She wasn't someone I had known since I didn't recognize her voice at all.

I breathed deeply whilst opening my eyes. At first, my sight was blurred but then everything went crystal clear. A brunette girl was standing in front of me with surprised and annoyed look. She had a pretty face with piercing green eyes and flashy lips. Furthermore, she had a fit body with gorgeous legs. No wonder why Tyler liked her. Her look turned into hate from confusion. I wondered if she knew that I was Tyler's wife. As if it would make a difference in that situation though. I was dying, a rough obstacle was going to be lost in her way. She should have been happy, I thought. Even though I hadn't known their relationship with Tyler, I could sense that it was more than just an innocent friendship. You couldn't stay friends with this type of girls. As she spoke, I saw that the only flaw she had was her teeth. They weren't as good as other parts of her. "So you're not dead yet." She avowed, staring up and down on me.

The pain I had felt at that moment was making it hard to speak. I tried my best to say a word. "Not yet." I managed to say. It was a cave as I guessed. The gurgle was coming from a water pipe. The place was just disgusting and isolated as it was supposed to be. No one could ever find me here. I was intended to perish and be a part of nature in the end. It was the worthy death Tyler thought for me. I was really honoured. I was so exhausted that I thought I was close to having my parting breath. "There is no way to get rid of this." I sighed.

"No, there actually is." She alleged, raising her one eyebrow while her lips was curling by the joy. "It can only be treated by the blood of Original hybrid." She explained cheerfully. "Unfortunately, he's nowhere to be found and probably he is dead." She added.

I couldn't believe it. _The Original hybrid. _No way that Klaus was the only one who could make me alive. I destroyed my only chance to stay alive last night. He wouldn't give me any of his precious blood. I had never imagined that I would need him somehow.

She comprehended that I knew something from my shocked gaze. "You recognize him." She yelled with high-pitched voice. She had a mixlure of shockness and excitement at the same time according to her appearance. "Where is he?" She asked.

"Why would I tell you?" I hissed at her, whispering since I had no power to yell or even speak.

Her hand grabbed my neck, lifting me up harshly. "What if you have no choice, beautiful?" She said, looking at me in the eyes devilishly. She was a werewolf, it was even more certain while she was yelling at me. I could see her sharp teeth since she was mad at me. Her green eyes darkened as if her transformation had started. It was full moon… of course, she could have.

Meanwhile, she threw me back on the floor and got away. She started breathing deeply so to say she was trying to be in control again. She was shivering hard as well. "_I should have controlled it." _She articulated it, repeating again and again. The more she repeated the more desperate she looked. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." She whispered, hissing at herself more than me. I wasn't even sure if she was still aware that I was also there. She looked like losing her control. All I could do was to pray that she didn't complete her transformation.

I was already bitten. Having an attack from another wolf meant that I had no choice. But I wanted to believe that thing called hope. I held onto that for as long as I could. Because I knew it was the only thing who made me feel still alive. Otherwise I would already be done with life.

* * *

She rushed to Grill since Caroline was nowhere to be found. She was afraid that if Klaus had done something to her. It was a likely option in her mind.

She wasn't home or park. She also checked the orphan house. She wasn't there either. This way, she also worried that orphan kid named Kevin. He looked really miserable when he learnt that Caroline was lost. She hadn't known any enemies of them except Klaus. Even he wasn't a real enemy to Caroline. He would never harm her and she knew it. So how did she disappear all of a sudden? She searched everywhere and Tyler wasn't around either. Anyway, he was the last person she could ask for.

As she entered the Grill, her eyes searched for one familiar Original hybrid. Klaus. When she found him there sitting on a bar chair alone with his liquor, she felt upset and relieved at the same time. She was upset because Caroline wasn't with him. However, she knew that he was the only one who could help to find her.

She found a seat next to him. She knew that Klaus disliked her for some reasons but when it came to Caroline, she knew that he would listen to.

Klaus peered at her and then he kept sipping his glass of liquor. He looked totally miserable and sad but she actually didn't care.

"Where is Caroline?" Katherine asked him sharply as if she was blaming him for Caroline's absence.

She folded her arms over her chest and looked at him with her piercing brown eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a white strap t-shirt which was wrapping her fit body perfectly. She had a skinny jeans in the bottom combined with black high heels. She had a dark makeup and long red nails. She looked totally sexy and perfect like any men could ask for. She let her long brunette hair fall down to her shoulder and it was also dancing with her back. She threw a sharp glance at him to make him scared… If that weren't Klaus, it could have been worked.

He turned his gaze at her with a careless look. "Why don't you ask it to the _lovely_ husband instead?" He suggested, speaking in his perfect British accent and with a drunk-ish face. He would probably be drinking for a few hours. He was also pissed off at something but Katherine didn't figure out why. "He would surely know where she is."

Katherine rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "Caroline is lost. So is Tyler." She explained.

Klaus started laughing airily when she said it. He imitated a thoughtful man. "A man and a woman are nowhere to be found." He put a finger onto his cheek and looked up as if he was still thoughtful. "They probably ended up making out in a bed and it's even a higher probability since they are married." He said angrily and at one swoop. After he had finished drinking his glass of liquor, he continued. "There's nothing to worry about, love. Just leave the lovebirds alone." He faked a smirk at her and that was so obvious; he was completely jealous.

"Someone is dying to be the man." She blurted out, smirking at him cunningly. Then her face turned serious. "I'm afraid it's not as you think, Klaus. She hasn't been around for a day, she isn't home or at park. Nowhere. She is in trouble presumedly and I'll find her with your help or not." She explained.

"Do it without me." He simply replied carelessly.

Katherine was surprised by his answer. His _precious_ Caroline was in trouble and he weren't going to help her? He had to be kidding at her.

Klaus continued as if he read her thoughts. "She doesn't want me around. She doesn't want to see my face at all. She made it clear last night so I am not going to help you rescue her. I always keep my words."

"You both met after-"

He cut her off. "Yes, I found her sitting on a bench at a park alone after our first meeting. We had an awkward chat and she made it obvious that she hated me forever and she didn't want me around." He seemed so miserable whilst confessing this fact. It was not how he expected the things to go.

Katherine could understand why he was feeling this way. Burying your love was the hardest thing ever. She felt it before. _Elijah._ She used to love him. She wished that he had given enough value to her as she gave to him. Then now, everything would have been different. If he hadn't chosen his family over his love, she would have him by her side now. She felt an endless anger to him at that moment. He knew that he was going to die. She begged him to come with her. His stupid loyalty to his family beat over his life and love. Maybe he had never loved her enough. She was the one who unconditionally fell in love. That was it; Elijah was the only one that she could ever love and by now, she had never felt that way to another again.

She had to kill everyone though. Otherwise she would have been the one who got away. She was so young and immature, however she was a daredevil as always. What she had done didn't work somehow. Who she wanted to be dead was standing in front of her. Something went absolutely wrong and she knew what it was now.

She didn't comment on his despair since she got no time. "I can't let her die, Klaus. I owe her something, I was the one who led to this." She confessed, looking heartbrokenly.

"What do you mean that you led to this?" Klaus roared.

"This Lockwood guy… he's a werewolf. I knew it before because they caught me." She stammered. "I was about to die so to rescue myself, I told that I knew some other vampires. I introduced him to Caroline. I thought he would love her and change his opinion because you know Caroline is so adorable." She said regretfully. "However, it didn't go as I planned. He probably bit her and I know where he is hiding her. I need your blood." She explained. "I owe this to her, Klaus. I caused to her death… if she dies, I won't forgive myself." She removed a tube for blood from her pocket. She knew that Caroline would be dying right now.

"If she dies, I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands!" He swore, yelling at her angrily. What she had done was so reckless and selfish. It didn't surprise him since he knew that Katherine was known for her selfishness. It was even a surprising thing that she risked her life to rescue Caroline. It meant that she really loved her somehow.

His heart skipped a beat when he thought of Caroline lying on the floor, waiting for her death despairingly. _His Caroline._ It just made him angrier than ever but he was so stubborn that he wasn't going to rescue her. He could be a part of saving plan but he didn't intend to be the hero. Because what she said to him yesterday hurt him more than a knife in the heart. She had every right to think that way since she had no idea what was going on. But he had a heart. He knew all the things they had lived and he couldn't forget about them despite how hard he tried. They haunted him throughout his sleep like nightmares or beautiful dreams. Nevertheless, he knew that he wouldn't give them away to Caroline, at least not yet. He thought that he could make her love him again even if she had no idea about their past. It wasn't as easy as he thought. Turning hatred into love was one of the hardest things. He had to achieve that.

He thought of one thing that he needed for it. He needed Caroline to learn that he wasn't the one who destroyed her life and killed her family. It was the perfect timing. "I have one condition." He cautioned.

Katherine was ready to accept everything. "Anything." She begged.

"You're going to tell her that you were the one who destroyed the kingdom." He avowed.

She gulped down. "Okay but give me time." She stummered, begging with desperate eyes. She wasn't expecting that but she could see why Klaus was doing that. He was alone, his love hated him and considered him as her great enemy.

"A month." He whispered, taking his wrist to his mouth. His green eyes turned into a wolf's eyes while he was sinking his fangs to his skin. Then he grabbed the tube, pouring it with his blood. He poured it until he thought the enough amount of it to go around. He handed it to her afterwards.

She took the tube immediately and stood up to roll up her sleeves. She glanced at him again with a worried look. "Are you sure that you won't join me?" She asked curiously.

"My part is done here." He answered absencely. "I had better not to be around while she's healing." His lips curled with pain. He would kill Katherine in the blink of an eye, Katherine thought. But when it came to Caroline, he was totally different… he was a caring human being. She thought that Caroline revealed his humanity.

Katherine shrugged and wended her way to the place she thought that she could find Caroline. She was going without any protection and she might have been bitten as well but she had no time to worry about her own life at that point. She owed Caroline her life, if even she was the one who was going to die, she wouldn't let Caroline die instead of her.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

It has been one hour since I woke up. Luckily, the girl didn't complete her transformation. She just sat on the ground, near to me and cried loudly. To see her cry made me feel desperate and reminded me of my own problems.

I looked through my shoulder and it was just spreading more and more. My death was near, I could feel that. It looked like a real damage; as if a car crashed into my shoulder.

I was here, lying on the floor and waiting for a rescue. As though _Original hybrid _ would come and rescue me from the death. It shouldn't have been a coincidence. It was probably how I was supposed to die. I was dying from my husband's venom and was needed my enemy's blood. How an epic death.

I was sure that I looked disgustingly ugly but to my surprise, I didn't care. I never felt that ready to die before. I thought about my life. I had a husband who was actually a werewolf and I had no idea about that. He was a member of a council and he totally hated me and what I was. _I had no idea about that, either. _He bit me and left me here with a she-wolf to die.

I had a friend who I considered as my best but she hid something so important from me. Something that I didn't know but _Klaus_ did. Whenever I thought of him or pronounce his name, I felt pain in my heart. I didn't even know why; it started beating fast, begging me to find him again. It was like an incomplete situation. But no, I had never lived something with him. If I had had, I would have remembered.

Kevin crossed my mind. He was the only one who I could stand for. The one who made me survive. I wondered if he noticed my absence? If he missed me? Or had he hated me for leaving him for good when I actually promised to visit more often. He was everything to me. He was the only one who could prefer me over the others.

When I thought about staying alive, I noticed that I wanted it no longer. I didn't want to face with my problems, I didn't want to spot those face who just gave me pain and nothing else. I didn't want to live in a world who just taught me what a lie was. Everything I had ever lived or felt was a lie. I actually lived a lie, I had no one by my side.

I preferred to die rather than to live in this case. I had no power to stay strong, to smile or to pretend that everything was okay. The problems in my life had never gotten less but more and more day by day. One was more difficult than the other.

Meanwhile, my eyes started to close. I had no power to keep them open anymore. My heart was beating slower than before. I could still feel the venom spreading to my whole body. Oh, I was supposed to have a great life! I was supposed to have fun. Instead, I'm waiting to die. _Willingly._

She-wolf eventually turned her gaze at me. She probably noticed that I was looking awful because her expression changed into something I couldn't put my finger on. She looked down whilst talking. "I realised that I didn't introduce myself. Since you're dying, I am kind of owing it to you. My name is Hayley. I'm a werewolf as you might have noticed. I am a friend of Tyler, we have met a year ago. I helped him with his first transformation and due to that we are both werewolves, we got along easily. We have never thought of each other differently, just friends. You can be sure of that." She tried to explain. She was sitting on the floor, leaning her head to the wall. She looked so miserable. She had nothing to do anything else apparently so she was trying to spend time with me. How weird that I had my last moments with Tyler's lady wolf friend. Seriously not the thing I would ask for.

"I have never met my real parents. They left me for good and I was adopted. They cared enough for me. At least, I had a cosy home to live. Then I triggered the curse when I was drunk on a boat trip. I… accidently killed someone. I swear it wasn't something on purpose. I was too drunk and he was trying to rape me. I threw him away from the boat and sent him to the deep ocean water. He bumped his head to the boat before falling down. Anyway, I couldn't put my finger on what I had at that moment. I had no idea of the curse because my adoptive parents weren't werewolf and I got the genes from my biological ones. I wish I had met them though." She sighed deeply. She was just telling me everything without asking if I wanted to listen to her life story. I actually had nothing better to do. I was sure it was actually specific.

"Anyway, it was a full moon night when I first transformed… I was in our living room, unaware of what will happen that night. If only I knew… My whole body started to ache while my bones were breaking. I totally cried out while all of them were happening and I could sense the fear they felt. I couldn't help being transformated. I don't remember what happened during that time but when it was morning, all I saw was a huge hovec. They totally dumped me out after last night." She continued. Her eyes were watery as she remembered of the old memories. Apparently she felt so hurt and alone. "Then I participated to some wolf packs and somehow Tyler found me. He was waiting to complete his transformation apparently. He had enough information about it from his uncle Mason. I intend to help him about the transformation like comforting him and telling him how I felt. As a return, they found me a house and handed me money for a living. You know he's coming from a rich family. His family is a member of a council that prevents the vampires in Mystic Falls."

She looked at me like she saw me for the first time. "We caught a vampire girl before you met Tyler. She was beautiful, fierce and sly. She had a great body and curly long brown hair. She didn't even get scared of being killed by werewolves. She said that she knew some other vampires in town and she could help us. I insisted not to believe her but Tyler was willing to listen to her. He trusted. Then, he met you." She declared, looking at me hatefully and raising her one eyebrow. Her eyes wandered up and down on me while she kept telling. "To us, I mean werewolves, it's easy to understand if someone is a vampire. Your skin… it smells unbelievably delicious to us. You are like a delicious meal." She looked like me as if she's hungry. I jerked uncontrollably. She breathed deeply. "I told Tyler not to lose time with you. Because he was actually having fun and I really hated it. I was supposed to be who he should only have fun with. The only girl." I could sense the jealousy from her voice. "Then he told me that he decided to marry you." She cried out. "I protested against that idea. He went too far for a blonde vampire. We were just thinking about getting rid of you all and then this decision… he was totally out of his mind. He said that it was the only way to gain your trust. As if marriage is that simple. But it happened. I wanted to meet you before as his friend but he didn't want it. He said that this would bruise your faith on him. I couldn't resist. I accepted. I loved him, I still do but I can't admit it. He was always my friend and I'm sure that he didn't see me any differently." She started blubbering. "But I know now that he have never loved you." She breathed in triumph. "He have only used you for what you are. _A bloodsucker._ It was how he called you when he mentioned about you. He hated you, blondie. So I still have a chance of getting his love. I am sorry that you are dying this way. Unloved, bruised, betrayed, heartbroken. But I feel no mercy for you. You are a vampire, you should die. Think that, if Tyler loved you, he wouldn't bite you. He knew that there was no way to heal you up."

This confession bore down on me… I thought that I was loved. Who was I kidding? I knew that I wasn't loved when he bit me. I figured that out when I got home and saw his hateful expression towards me. I was used. I was always used. Caroline. You could have me by your side for help, I would do everything for you but when I need help, I had no one.

I tried to move but a moan escaped from my lips instead. It was aching a lot, I wished it would end as quickly as possible. Death had an allure at that moment. It was the safest, the quickest and I would have no pain after all. If I gave up now, I should have died but something was keeping me from it. Something inside me begged me to fight. It was trying to make me sure of that there was still something to be alive for. I couldn't resist it.

"You are going worse, aren't you?" She asked quietly but she had nothing related to pain or sadness. She was okay with my death. It was the best thing she could ever ask for. I was a stone in her way and all she wanted was to remove me. I still didn't get that why she didn't fasten the death. She could have killed me in a heartbeat. But she somehow didn't.

I just nodded quickly in agreement since I had no will or power to say a word. My face was so sweaty. I felt like I had a fever. I wanted my mother to hold me and tell me those loving words or to sing me a lullaby. I wanted to be that human girl living in a kingdom. I wished I hadn't known anything about supernatural beings. I wished to be that innocent girl again.

All of a sudden, I heard someone crying my name out. According to the voice, it must have been Katherine. The little piece of hope inside me started becoming bigger while her voice was getting closer. I tried to shout but I definitely had no strength for either shouting or moving.

Hayley stood up for looking up to who that was. She looked so frightened and curious but it was so obvious that she recognized the voice as I did. It frightened me for a while because she was a werewolf and if she ever caught Katherine, she would bite her, too. I didn't want her to risk her life because of me. I was already dying, it was so meaningless that she came to rescue me.

Still, it made me glad that I was remembered and someone had cared about my existence. I thought that I was right not to lose hope and keep my strength till the last breath. Nonetheless, I was losing the power to stay alive after all. I could feel that the death was closer than ever.

Katherine found us immediately and spotted me lying on the ground. I saw her worried eyes upon me and this made me feel even more nervous and scared. Did I lookthat bad as if I was hopeless to be rescued? I didn't know. "We are going, Caroline." She said sharply, being careless about Hayley and pretending she's not there.

"Who said that you can do that, though?" Hayley replied really shockedly.

Katherine rolled her eyes. Apparently, Hayley didn't recognize her that well. "I'm that good, _love._ You are going to let me go with Caroline and will send kisses and hugs to Tyler from me. Is it clear?" She scoffed rudely.

"Sorry for disappointing you but Tyler told me to be careful about you and I'm not allowed to give away Caroline to you." She explained with her disgusting voice and annoying look.

I started coughing at the moment. It was a strong cough that it kept me busy like it was never going to end. The more I coughed the worse it went… I started throwing up blood on the cold ground and let Katherine hold my hair and caress my face. I was literally dying.

The pain I felt in my chest was totally indefinable. All I wanted was to make it stop but I couldn't either speak or cry for help. I wanted to die as much as I had never wanted before. It was the safest and easiest way to end the pain I was suffering from. My eyes were shut and I had no will or urge to open them again. I could feel Katherine touching my injured shoulder.

I lost the arms holding me afterwards. Someone took them away from me and I felt my head crushing into the hard ground. My blonde curls brushed my face and tried to make the fall softer for me. Sadly, it didn't work. As I fell onto the ground, I lost my connection with reality. Everything went darkness and silence covered all over the place. It felt like I was in a deep dark hole. I couldn't even see somewhat of light. It wasn't definitely a tunnel nor can't I see the end of it.

* * *

_As I opened my eyes, I realised that I was lying on the grass. I was in a limitless forest, wearing a white gown like the old kingdom days. I couldn't remember if I had ever been there before. I was apparently alone which made me worry more. Whenever I shouted, all I heard was my own voice echoing to my ear. I was totally alone in this unlimited paradise. _

_I stood up and started searching for someone over there. It was surrounded by oaks, plane-trees, pines and many more. I was totally stuck in a jungle, I thought. It was like nobody ever discovered here before. I wondered if there were wild animals around. I had to find something or someone for help immediately, otherwise it was out of the question for me to survive in a place like here. _

_According to the sky, it was about to be evening and the sun was about to set. I could hear wolves woofing but couldn't put my finger on where they were. This made me feel apprehensive than before so I rushed to find a hut to refuge. _

_To my luck, I found a shack where I believed no one lived. I opened the worn-out door and it sounded somewhat cracking. It was so dark inside that it wasn't possible to view around. I took a step inside, hesitating a little but I had to be courageous since I had no other chance to survive. _

"_Come inside, baby." Someone whispered all of a sudden. I couldn't help to get a scream out of my mouth. I was horrified thus I tried to escape, getting out of this hut but somehow the door was shut down by someone invisible or wind because I couldn't see anyone closing it. I trembled hard, closing my eyes not to face who that was. "I was already waiting for you, why don't you come and join me?" She said with a warm tone and she sounded so harmless at that moment. Her voice had the ability of melting anyone's heart and affect her victim. I thought that it was actually a trick but I couldn't keep myself from following the voice. Also, it sounded so familiar randomly, as if I longed to that voice for a long while. _

"_What do you mean that you were waiting for me? How did you know that I was going to end up here?" I asked with my shaky body and trembling voice. I sounded so low self-esteem and I hated myself for that. Showing off your horror to the person in front of you was the worst thing that I could ever do at that moment. I was totally desperate. _

_She answered me with that warm voice again. She was so relaxed and she didn't sound surprise to see me around. "From this side, it's available to see the other side." I could feel that her lips curled in the meantime. "I knew that you would find me one day. It's already been a long time since we last talked." She explained. "I missed you Caroline." _

_I felt a pain in my stomach, realising that I was dead. I was on the other side as they called it and that meant that I couldn't survive. Meanwhile, the woman turned the light on by lighting up many candles. There was no electricity or enough technology for that, here. When her face lit up and became visible, I gasped over the fact that who she was. Bonnie Bennett. My best friend who died when the kingdom was destroyed. I felt my eyes shedding tears uncontrollably and it was the first time that I felt that how I longed to see her. I hugged her immediately. "Bonnie, you are here." _

_She smiled widely and raised her eyebrow. "You are actually the one who is here, Care." She hadn't changed and she was still the girl who knew everything. _

_I let go of a giggle out of my mouth. "Yes." I said absencely. I was dead and it was really rough to get used to that idea. "So which side is it? Heaven or hell?" I suddenly asked. _

"_Hell." She simply replied. I deserved to get into hell? No way. _

"_Excuse me?" I breathed sharply._

_She coughed. "I'm in hell, Care." She replied absencely. "I've done so many dark things that caused me to here." _

"_So I'm in hell as well, aren't I?" I asked. "What do you mean, Bonnie? Is there something that I don't know?"_

_She hesitated to speak at first. Her eyes narrowed as if it hurt to remember about those memories again. "I killed a bunch of innocent people." She whispered as if someone could hear us. "I shouldn't have done that… but I have." She wasn't actually talking to me but herself. She couldn't get over that fact apparently. She looked preoccupied. _

"_What?"_

"_You'll have time to figure everything out." She satisfied me with a warm smile. Then, she sighed. "Caroline, there is a purpose that I am here. You get to choose; to fight or to give in?" She asked me seriously. _

"_What does this exactly mean?" I asked back confusedly. I was dead, there was nothing to fight for. _

"_You haven't died yet. It's your choice. To live or to die?" She made it crystal clear for me. Then, for a while I kept my silence. _

_To die… What did I have to fight for? A terrible life, a waste of time. What would change if I had made it? My life was full of lies and secrets that I had no idea of. I couldn't even know who valued me truly after all. Tyler even hated me and to kill me was his first aim. _

_I was a monster, a bloodsucker and a damned creature. I had no child. No family. No friends. Katherine would move on, she could make it without me. How about Kevin? Would he be okay without me? He had already lost his parents and now, could he manage to survive without me? Could he handle my absence? He was just a kid, I shouldn't have done it to him. _

"_Think about yourself, Caroline." Bonnie cut my thoughts off. "Everyone will move on, it's how it is supposed to be. They will cry and sorrow. They will get miserable with your absence. But they will move on. They will start living regularly." She said. "So just for once, I beg you. Think about yourself! Be selfish." She begged me with sad eyes. "Listen to your heart. Brain can lie but heart can't." _

_I took a deep breath, closing my eyes once again and trying to think. What did I want? To live or to die? Who did I have? Klaus. No, it was stupid that I actually thought of him. He would never be there for me. He had no reason to be. But I couldn't ignore how my heart beat whilst thinking of him. What was happening to me? _

"_There is alot you don't know about; if you stay, I can tell you." She said. "You are compelled." _

_Am I compelled? "To what?" _

"_To forget." She blurted out. She looked at me with hopeful eyes, she wanted me to stay._

_But I had decided. If there was something that I had forgotten, I had to figure it out myself, I had to ask it. I had to listen to it from them. I had to remember. I had to fight. _

_I had to be strong for Kevin. I had to get what I want from Klaus; an answer. Also from Katherine. I had to learn what I had been forgotten, what I had missed. I needed to know the truth. _

_So I had to choose to live. It was so early to give in. I had a mysterious life ahead of me. So I did. _

"_I choose to live, to fight and to find the truth." I announced._

* * *

**So what do you think of the chapter? Is it epic as Lauren thinks? ;) **

**Review! I really want to know your opinion and guess about the chapter and what's going on. **

**I love you guys. **

**Take care of yourselves!**

**Until the next chapter... Goodbye.**

**Sevval ( somerholish)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey dearies, **

**Thanks for your patience! First off, I have to admit that I have big doubts that you won't like this chapter that much. Don't ask why, I don't know either! However Lauren actually said that it's great so it gave me enough courage to share this with you. **

**If you don't like the chapter, please don't be afraid of saying that to me. I'd like to know all of your good or bad opinions. **

**By the way, it's not that BAD as I consider it, I say this because you might have prejudices while reading. Read it and decide yourself. Well, it'd be really brilliant if you let me know, too. **

**Now, go ahead and read the chapter!**

**PS. Thanks to my lovely beta Lauren for beta-ing and supporting me all the way.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither TVD nor the characters (Klaus, Caroline, Katherine etc.) All the rights belong to CW and Julie Plec... it'd not be bad if I owned them though. **

* * *

_**Chapter 4: **_

"_I choose to live, to fight and to find the truth."_

My own words echoed all over my mind again and again. I was released to specify my fate by myself. It was something that I would never be able to put my finger on. However, I was lucky enough apparently. Furthermore Bonnie was chosen to lead the way to me. According to her face and words, she wanted me to stay. She was willing to share the truths with me, yet I decided to find it myself.

It was explicit that Klaus and Katherine had a giant secret together which they were hiding from me for literally ages. Also, I was compelled to forget _something._ I wasn't, of course, going to tell them everything I had learnt from Bonnie. Everything was going to be spoken in due course. All I needed to do was to wait and see.

"_So you have another chance, another life. Use it well, Caroline. I hope it will go around for you to find the truth." _

Bonnie said to me before I gained my consciousness back. She- she was in hell; for the things she had caused. What on earth had she done to go to hell though? Maybe it was how that worked. Supernatural creatures belonged in hell. But… she was my best friend. She was too nice to deserve to be there. She also said it herself that the things she had done led her to hell.

All I knew was that I had been fooled. Oh and yeah, that my life was a total lie.

I could hear all the voices around and I was aware of where I am. I was lying on a bed whose sheets were as soft as a leather and I could smell the lavender parfume. A fly was whizzing over my ears annoyingly and I felt an urge to kill it immediately inside; yet it was a good evidence. I was alive and I could think of killing flies. Or better… I could hear them clearly.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I came across with Katherine's surprised brown eyes. They were swollen and red; for she had been crying, I guessed. Her red lips curled up with happiness and relief as she saw my eyes open. "You are awake!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly and laughing sweetly. How I loved her even though she was hiding so many secrets from me. I loved her, she had been my best friend for ages. She had been the only one why I had been alive.

I pushed her away for a bit to breathe. "You are going to kill me again." I teased her, smiling widely. "Come here." I hugged her tightly back, giggling. Then I stared around, scanning where I was. It was a mere room which was actually well-fitted. I liked the way paintings were hung on the walls and the colours were bright but classy at the same time. The room had an ancient atmosphere. The bed was giantlike as though you could sleep there freely, opening your legs and arms or lying across. She smiled at the idea. However, it wasn't Katherine's room; for she had known. It didn't also seemed like hospital. It was too luxurious to be an ordinary dull hospital room at all. "Where am I?" I asked, frowning confusedly with a curious tone of voice.

"Well…" She articulated as long as possible which annoyed me so badly. "Klaus' house was the nearest so we brought you here." She jabbered so quickly that I had problems with understanding and gawped for a long while.

"W-what?" I yelled surprisedly. "You haven't just said that- that we are in Klaus' house and I'm actually lying on his bed, have you?" I asked, widening my eyes with a grain of salt. No, it wouldn't be real. It was actually like a nightmare. Had I just dreamed of lying freely on Klaus' bed? No, this was disgusting.

Katherine simply shrugged at me as though there was nothing else to do.

I stood up from the bed quickly, walking up to the door and wishing to leave this house as soon as possible. "Great, it's my time to leave… you would thank him for me, or don't. I don't even care." I snapped. Then I opened the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Klaus appeared in front of me, staring at me bewilderedly and… lovingly. It should have been illegal to be so adorable for the people who are terrible. If I hadn't known him, I might have believed that he was an innocent. But no, I was too smart to be seduced by him.

* * *

_10 hours ago…_

_Katherine hugged Caroline tightly as she saw that her eyes were closing. "Caroline!" She whispered, shaking Caroline harshly to prevent her from sleeping. She took the tube out from her pocket quickly. Her hands were shaky; for the thought of that it was late. There was no defeat in her book, she wouldn't have let Caroline die, never. _

_She didn't feel the hands grabbing her waist and making her fall hard onto the ground. Hayley went on her top harshly, holding her hands like a handcuff and blocking her to move. "She's going to die." She breathed angrily and mockingly. "Your sweet Carol is going to die." She laughed._

_Katherine spat at her rudely, shaking herself to be rid of Hayley's hands. "Let go of me!" She bawled to her. Hayley was holding her so tightly that it was impossible for her to get rid of. However, Katherine kicked her hard in Hayley's stomach. _

_Hayley yammared due to the pain Kat caused, falling down onto the ground. She spotted Katherine on her, holding her hands instead and hissing at her. "Who is the loser now?" Katherine spat at her in triumph. She turned her head to check how Caroline was… her eyes were shut and she seemed like she didn't breathe. If she could move so fast, she would have helped her but it totally seemed impossible; for her rival was a supernatural being, too. She kept holding her firmly as though she could get some help from someone soon. She actually believed that Klaus wouldn't be so careless about Caroline. He wouldn't take a risk, he wouldn't let her die. _

"_Tyler will kill you." Hayley hardly breathed which sounded so hoarse. "You won't survive long." She added, trying to sound threatening. _

_Katherine strangled her, tightening her hand. "Do you really believe what you have just said? He won't come for you, he's a little scared cat." She explained, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "And you, little wolfie, you are actually nothing to him. Because if you meant something, he wouldn't send you here. He knew that I would come for Caroline." She hissed. "So before menacing me, look at yourself. You are useless, she-wolf." She raised her eyebrow._

_Hayley froze for a long while whilst Katherine was insulting her. The things she had said made more sense than it should have done. Tyler left her here to die, to take care of his bloodsucker slut. It revealed how important she was to him. He didn't love her, he used her. She felt an endless hatred for him at that moment. He had used her love for his benefit. She wished him to die, she wished herself to die, too. Because she was nothing without him. He was the one who made the present Hayley. He made her strong until now. _

_Katherine glanced at her once more and broke her neck in a second. She sighed with relief while standing up. "This will stall her a bit." She murmured. Caroline was going paler so she hurried to give her the blood. She picked up the tube from the ground; for it fell when Hayley attacked her. She forced Caroline's mouth to take the blood but unfortunately, she couldn't keep the blood down thus the blood was flowing from the edge of her mouth. "Caroline, keep it down! Damn it!" She cried. She wouldn't have died, she wouldn't let. _

"_Wake up!" She cried again. "You are scaring me. I know I should have found you before but please wake up." She bawled, crying at the same time. "Don't punish me this way, Care." She blubbered. She slapped her face as if it could help. _

_She wanted her to wake up, to scream at her or to get angry. However, all that mattered was her waking. She couldn't leave her there to die, she needed to get help. She grabbed her phone to call Klaus… wait. She didn't have Klaus' number for sure. Shit, why was he so stubburn? Where was he when Caroline was on the verge of death? She sighed._

_She walked a little far from Caroline to check if someone was coming. She heard some footsteps, maybe it was Tyler. He might have come to check if her death was done. If that was him, she would kill him in a heartbeat, no question._

_Anyway, it was she who put Caroline into this trouble. She had done this to protect herself, due to her selfishness. She was the most selfish creature in the world so she couldn't help getting someone else's ass in trouble. Especially her best friend's. Now she was dying because of her and she was there to watch her die. If Caroline didn't wake up, she would kill herself before Klaus did. She lied to Caroline, she hid things when Caroline told her everything. But she had done all to prevent Caroline from hating her. She was afraid of being alone again. Because she had been completely alone in her whole life until Elijah. Then he died and she had Caroline instead. She was there for her even though she had done everything to destroy her life. But no, she didn't do them therefor. She did them all not to be killed; to survive. It wasn't something related to Caroline or her family but it affected them directly. Nevertheless Caroline didn't have even a tiny idea of what she had lost except her family. Apparently she was never going to know. _

"_Caroline." Someone cried. "Katherine." It was Klaus. _

"_Klaus, we are here." Katherine yelled back. As soon as she heard his voice, a comfort filled her whole body from top to bottom. There was still hope! _

_As Klaus found them, he spotted Caroline immediately. She was lying still on the ground, looking pallid. He rushed to her, picking her up from the ground and caressing her hair. Then he glanced at Katherine sharply. "Did you feed her?" He asked._

_Katherine answered, running a hand through her hair nervously and biting her lips. "I- I tried." She stammered. As she incurred the deadly looks of Klaus, she continued to explain. "She can't keep the blood down. The blood has flown from the verge of her mouth. She doesn't have enough time, please feed her from your vein." She begged, crying loudly. Then she looked down because she had no bravery to look directly in his piercing angry eyes. _

"_What if I didn't come, Katerina?" He roared angrily whilst biting his own wrist to cure Caroline. His fangs had been shown for a second while biting but then he turned ordinary back. He leaned Caroline's head to his shoulder. Her perfect blonde hair was brushing his cheek softly and reminding him of the old times. "I'll save you love." He whispered to her ear slowly. He was afraid of breaking down so he just kept breathing heavily for a while. Caroline was unable of opening her mouth and sucking his blood. He stifled her mouth more to his wrist. "Please." He whispered again. "Caroline, I promise to tell you anything you want and even I am going to set you free if you will it." He promised, begging her to wake up as though she would hear him. "I-" He was going to say that he loved her but his word was cut off by Caroline's deep breath. She breathed suddenly as if she had come to the life she reached for his hand, holding it tightly and drawing close to herself. _

_Katherine's lips curled by happiness as she realised that Caroline had woken up eventually. She giggled in triumph whilst Caroline was sucking blood from Klaus' hand and her shoulder started to heal. She was alive and it was totally a miracle. When she totally lost hope, Caroline came back all of a sudden. She got down on her kneels to watch it better and caressing her face. She didn't seem like she had noticed her or the touch. As if she was hypnotized by the blood so she didn't care about anything else. _

_After Caroline had sucked the sufficient blood, her mouth left his wrist free and she fainted to his nap. It was an unexpected and shocking moment of them. When both of Klaus and Katherine lost their hope, she woke up. _

_Klaus tried not to show his happiness but he totally was. Caroline was alive, he saved him. He picked her up and carried tightly. He glanced at Katherine. "Let's get out of here." He said, smiling a tiny bit at her. _

_Katherine stood up and followed him to the end of the path. She couldn't help but smiled back. The only common thing she had with Klaus was Caroline and she was their only happiness at that moment._

* * *

"Anywhere else but here." I answered sharply, looking at him in the eyes. Then I pushed him a little in the chest to pass.

He caught me by the arm immediately. "You were at the verge of death, I think you should take a rest." He commanded kindly. He was holding me so tightly that I couldn't escape from him. Why did he care for me? Couldn't he just let me go? Apparently not, he was trying hard.

"Oh, really?" I scoffed. "Sorry but I am a vampire and you know what? I can heal much faster than a human." I explained, whispering as if he already didn't know it. "Do you want me to thank you? Then here you go; Thanks." I faked a smile. "Now let me go."

Katherine chimed in, all of a sudden. "Caroline, that's enough! He saved your life, can't you be a little more respectful?" She begged.

I peered at her nervously. "Have you forgotten the things he has done, Katherine? He killed our families." I explained. "He destroyed our lives and still you're telling me to be respectful to him." I looked at Klaus afterwards. "The fact that you saved my life once doesn't make you any better than Tyler. He tried to kill me but you killed my family." I hissed, showing off my fangs. "You're even worse."

His jaw tightened due to the words I had just spoken. I knew that I was being so harsh to him but he totally deserved it. I was even more mad at him after the conversation I had with Bonnie. He compelled me. I thought he was the one since Katherine couldn't compel me because only Originals can compel other vampires. He didn't say a word as if he was waiting. He was being so patient which was unexpected from him.

Katherine grabbed my hand as though she sensed the nervous air going in the room. She didn't want this to go worse apparently; for she was scared since Klaus was even stronger than both of us put together. Katherine hated to be caught in a trap and we were at Klaus' house which meant we were actually caught in his place. That was why she was being scared and worried.

I obeyed her surprisingly and let her take me out of the house. Because I needed it more than she did. I was afraid of losing my control and saying something even worse. I totally had problems with controlling my temper.

"Cheerio Katerina!" Klaus said cheerfully, waving his hand at her.

I peered at him nervously since I sensed the allusion in his saying. Katherine got out of the door first and then I. Suddenly I felt like I hit my head to the wall. Oh what? I punched the invisible wall hard but I couldn't just get out. I screamed angrily while I turned my gaze at Klaus and came across with his upbeat expression. "What did you do to me?" I bawled.

He raised his eyebrow. "Why don't you get out, love?"

Katherine turned back to check me out. "Why don't you come, Care?" She asked curiously.

"I can't." I yawped nervously, answering to both of them at the same time. I turned to Klaus again. "I know you did this." I articulated. "What do you want from me?"

"You need to rest." He shrugged. Then he turned to Katherine. "You can leave, sweetheart. Actually you should leave. You know I'd never harm her." He convinced her with a tiny smile. Well, she just nodded. It wasn't actually surprising; for he compelled her too. After she had left, he shut the door, turning his gaze at me again.

I sighed deeply. "You didn't answer my question." I mumbled, folding my arms and putting a straight look on my face. Being stuck in Niklaus Mikaelson's house wasn't my actual plan for today to be honest. Then a smart thought occurred my mind; I would have asked him about the past, the secrets they had hidden from me. I knew that it'd not be easy but it was worth a try. Due to his confused glance, I repeated it. "What do you want from me? Why did you compel me?"

He just walked into his living room without answering my question as if I had never asked. He found his seat and put his leg on the other. Then he started. "It's not safe outside." He explained, raising his voice. "You were on the verge of dying. You aren't ready to face the world yet. You should be resting in the bed instead."

I walked up to the living room, sending him nervous looks and sitting to a sofa across him. I rolled my eyes, running my hand through my messy hair. Yes, I definitely needed to take a shower. "Firstly, I am a vampire which means I can heal much faster than a human. I don't need to have a rest. Secondly, thank you. Yet I have a bed in my own house so I don't really need to be stuck here with a murderer." Then I put a confused look on my face. "I don't understand what you mean by facing the world."

"Tyler." He said hoarsely. It wasn't hard to sense the shame and disappointment in his voice tone. Before I asked, he continued. "He tried to kill you but he's still free now." He hissed angrily. "I don't want him to harm you again, he needs to be killed."

I gasped in horror. "Are you going to murder him? Seriously? Is it as easy as that?" I noticed that I was asking too many questions but I couldn't help myself to add another one. "Do you always solve the problems like this?" I asked confusedly and nervously. Tyler was… a living after all. He deserved to be alive in spite of his hatred for me. I'd not want anyone to die because of me, especially him. He used to be my husband, I had shared something unique with him, at least I thought I had. "He was my husband, it's not easy like that. You can't just kill him." I explained.

"So it's what a husband does? Bite your wife and throw her to an isolated cave, then have your lady friend to witness her death!" He roared. "It's not what I have heard, Caroline."

I just looked down whilst speaking. "Our marriage wasn't an ordinary one. He already decided to marry me because of that. He didn't love me, he didn't care about me." I shouted back; for I was very angry to remember all these things again. "We shared the same bed, I slept with him yet all he thought was to kill me." I wailed hoarsely. I held myself not to break down, not in front of him. "What do you know about marriages? I have always dreamed of one but look what I have gotten into, instead. I didn't choose to be a vampire. I'd love to live a human life with a lovely husband and bunch of children. It would be better off that way, especially better than being a lonely immortal." I whispered, ignoring the tears rolling down to my cheeks. "It is my life, not yours. You can't just appear and be my hero. We both know that you aren't one." I shouted.

He stared at me in horror during my dramatic speech, not saying even a word. He didn't cut me off, he just stared. I started to shiver since I wasn't safe and I had just vext a monster. I just took several breaths, waiting for him to say a word. I felt like begging for him to speak because when he wasn't speaking, he was more dangerous. Or I thought that way.

I whispered to break the silence. "I know that you compelled me. I mean, before. I want to know why." My voice faltered as I spoke but I didn't care because it was too certain that I was horrified. "I want to know the truth. Because it is why I chose to live."

He looked at me as if I was a freak. "You chose? It was I who saved you. I don't compherend why you do things harder than it is. You don't have to thank me for your life, I didn't do it for you. I did it for myself! But you are still denying the fact and you are saying that it was your choice to stay alive. It was my blood that saved you!" He barked.

Despite all the things he had said, my mind was stuck in _I did it for myself. _"What did you mean that you did it for yourself?"

"You can't be that blind, Caroline." He said with an unbelieving expression, shaking his head. "You can deny anything but my feelings for you." He stood up and got closer to me, sitting next to me and holding my hands.

My heart started to beat faster as his warmth met my cold hands, I preferred not to hold back and just keep them loose. I looked at his eyes, wishing not to be seduced by those sapphire eyes. I couldn't… "I find myself trying to forget everything bad you have done to me, to my family. Looking at your eyes help me forget about them for a while. But something inside of them pushes me through the bad memories and my heart beats too fast that I don't know what to think. I try to listen to it but I can't hear it. As if it's sealed and there's no way to reach it out. Then my mind starts telling me about all those things you have done to me, how you destroyed my life." I breathed. "Then I hate you again." I escaped one of my hands from him and placed it to his cheek, caressing and looking at him in the eyes. He was hurt and something else I couldn't guess. But my touch surprised him. "Please do me a favor and tell me about everything I had forgotten." I blurted out.

"I won't." He said sharply, faking a smile at me. He grabbed my hand and placed it to my lap again. "Even your charming looks or your beauty can't change it, love." He whispered to my ear slowly with a smirk. Then he put a little piece of my hair behind my ear with his hand. He was just staring at me with a soft look on his face which made him look so innocent.

I blushed due to his looks. "May I go now?" I sighed.

"Why, don't you have a great time?"

"I've had better and worse." I explained. "Can I ask a question?" I added.

He raised his eyebrow.

"It's not going to be hard."

He giggled at me, looking down but then nodded in agreement. He just looked so cute that made me giggle back at him.

"I don't remember if you opened up to me in the kingdom years. You've just arrived here and you can't love me in a short while. Did you keep your emotions from me throughout years?" I asked sincerely, trying to learn this. It was apparently the only information I would get from him.

"Yes." He spat quickly. "You're really smart and that's what I like about you." He smiled warmly.

I looked at him confusedly because of his compliment when there was no reason. I was really getting bored of being stuck in this house with him. Not that he bored me, I was afraid of changing my mind about him. I kind of realised that it was what he was trying to do. He was just so close to me that it was making it even harder. No, there was no way that I would let that happen. I should never have forgotten why I had to be away from him. He was wicked, there was no guarantee that he would treat me well all the time. Maybe all of these were just a part of plan. He was planning for revenge, to kill me and Katherine. Because we were the ones who managed to escape. When I looked at him again, it might have been as if I had seen a ghost because he frowned immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"I- can I just leave?" I stammered, looking down and wishing for the answer: yes.

"Are you afraid?" He asked in silence, making it even scarier.

I wanted to shout at him and push him in the chest, then escape. However, it was totally impossible because of this compulsion. Maybe he just compelled me not to get out of the door. This way, I could escape from the window. What was I saying? He probably compelled me not to leave the house. He wouldn't be that dumb. "Are you going to kill me?" I blurted out hoarsely, with a total scared tone, biting my lips; in fact literally chewing them.

He frowned at me again as if I was insane and speaking non-sense. "Why would I kill you? Do you think that low of me?" According to his face and voice, he was hurt by my words.

"Yes." I replied sharply, not letting him speak. "I am actually like a prisoner here and you're not doing it for my health either. I want to know why I am here or unless you'll speak the truth, I want you to uncompel me and let me go. This game is so boring and I can't see any children around." I added nervously, crossing my arms. It wasn't funny and I couldn't see the end of this path. What was his plan, why did he compel me?

"I thought I made it clear. It's not safe."

"Sorry, Mr. Who Knows Everything but I can't say that you're safe either. I think Tyler has taken his lesson so well and if you are afraid of Hayley-"

He cut me off. "She is dead."

I frowned at him this time. "What do you mean she's dead?"

He rolled his eyes. "She passed away, she is not alive, she's unable to live anymore. I hope it's crystal clear now." He scoffed.

"You killed her?" I shouted at him.

"Sorry, I should have congratulated her for trying to kill you. My apologies." He stood up and started walking around the room. He was apparently nervous. He folded his hands behind and peered at me.

"We could have discussed the matter, she didn't deserve to die."

"Caroline Forbes, my methods are sort of different than yours. I don't actually feel mercy for people; especially to whom has tried to hurt my kith and kin."

I ran a hand through my hands, sighing deeply. "It's _another _ reason what I hate about you. You don't try to understand, you easily judge." I explained a bit harshly.

"I'd never hurt you if it's what you meant." He looked at me softly this time. "I'd never judge you."

"I'm not afraid of you." I answered his unspoken question unexpectedly. "I'm afraid of the things you are capable of making me feel. I don't want to feel anything about you, Klaus. I don't want to let anything happen." I confessed without any trace of fear but worry and shame. It sounded like a cry for help actually.

As he heard what I said, he came closer and knelt down to my feet. I was sitting so it appeared like we were almost the same length. His look was shameful and hopeful at the same time. Also, he looked confused. "I'm not Niklaus Mikaelson. I'm not the person who killed your entire family." As he said this, his voice was mute and thoughtful. "I'm not the person you know." He explained. "Now tell me. Would you give a chance to me?" His look was so hopeful that no one would dare to destroy it. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what to think. What he said sounded logical and extraordinary at the same time. He was the same, he was that man I hated but he wanted me to see him differently.

"I- I don't know." I stammered. "What if he hurts me? What's going to happen then?" I asked in wonder.

"If I ever hurt you, I'll leave the town. You'll never see me again, it's going to be like I have never existed." He guaranteed. "In fact, I can compel you to forget everything I have led you to." He offered with wide eyes. He was serious in his words, he would do that.

The problem was that if I wanted to give it a try. Despite the things he had done to me, there was nothing I didn't like about him. All I ever hated was that he was our enemy. Katherine… what would she say about this situation? Would she accept it? It was my love life after all but she was my best friend. I wouldn't ignore her in this.

"Can I think about that and answer later?" I asked kindly. I was afraid of making a wrong choice. I had to think it with a clear mind and decide to what I thought it was the best for me.

He nodded in agreement and held my hands. He looked into my eyes and…

When I opened my eyes again, I noticed what he had done; uncompelled me. "You are free." His lips curled with a warm grin. He wasn't that satisfied neither of my answer nor letting me go. He didn't like to lose but between us, he was always the one who lost- not all the time, I once did. I lost the worst ever, so did he. The only thing I would never compherend was that why he also killed his family in his own game. That why he wanted to be rid of them, too. Maybe he would answer that one day.

"Thank you." I said, staring at him for a while and then shaking my head. I walked to the door with him. "Oh, and please give me your number." I suddenly remembered and asked in a rush.

I added him to my contacts as he gave his number away to me. It felt weird that he had a phone though. At old times, I'd never guessed someday I'd pick the phone number of the prince. I actually wouldn't imagine of having one. I just laughed at my silly thought and he totally noticed. He laughed back at me even though he had no clear idea.

I turned back and walked a bit. Then, wished him a good night, waving my hand at him sweetly. I had clearly changed towards him in two hours… in the way he would want. I was still confused what to think though. I needed to discuss this later.

* * *

**_1768, Mystic Falls_**

"_Mama, I don't want to wed anyone." I opposed sharply. My mother and father thought I was at the age of wedding and they already found a wealthy man appropriate for themselves. He was at his early 30s. Yet I was just 20. According to the years I had lived, at my age ladies were already married thus I was actually late. I didn't care though, I refused to marry some old man who I didn't even know… who I didn't love. _

"_Caroline, daughter, I thought that we discussed this already. You know what your father decided, you'll marry next summer. Please shut it down right now." She commanded with a calm tone. We were in the kingdom library, seeking for some old books. I always loved reading so sometimes I was borrowing books from there. From what I was told, it was a shame to read books or have an education if you weren't a royal. Because we were the workers of them, it was what we were supposed to do. To obey their commands. _

_It was totally non-sense in my opinion. I wanted to get a great education, learn some foreign languages like French or German, try painting… The list was just too long. "Don't you have a heart, mother? I want to marry someone I fancy." I explained, insulting her a bit. I knew I was being rude but I couldn't keep my temper. _

"_Watch your words, child." She warned. "You aren't a princess, sadly nor don't you live in a fairytale. You have to obey your father and I even if you don't want to, little woman." She shouted, getting far from me and walking up to the door. She took some books to Jack, my elder brother, because of his education. He was educated to be the right hand of the king. He was such a honour to my family. He was totally the owner of the whole attention. Not that I was jealous of him, he was my brother and I was proud of his work. _

_It was a warm day after severe rainy days. I always loved sunny days more. So it was totally a great day to me. Until that time, of course. I just had a few months before my funeral, how I considered my wedding. _

_I just looked down for the answer to my mother; for I had no words to say. I knew I'd never accept this easily, however I couldn't defy my parents either. I should have found a solution to find the light in my darkness._

_After she was gone, I picked up the books I chose and walked out of the library in a rush. Suddenly, I hit someone but luckily, I put my books. It was Niklaus Mikaelson. I held my breath due to the shock I felt. "Oh m'lord, you horrified me." I cried, gasping widely and looking at him in horror._

"_You should look around when you are walking, Miss Forbes." He smirked, amusing. He had worn the typical uniform of him, however he was looking so decent. I had only seen him in special occasions since we first met. I had never had a chance to talk to him since then. He stared up and down at me, examining me. "From what I see, the little lady is gone. You have grown up and become a beautiful young lady." He complimented._

_I blushed and looked down. "Thanks, your Highness." I bowed down to him. _

_He picked my arm. "You needn't bow down, Caroline." He informed. "At least not to me." Then he brought me to the library again, grabbing my arm. "I overheard what you had talked to your mother. I can help you if you wish." He whispered as if it was a secret._

"_I didn't know that one of your talents is eavesdrop, my lord." I scoffed at him. _

"_Do you want my help or not?" He asked again, raising his eyebrow. He was still holding my arm tightly and I was afraid of being seen in this position with him._

"_Let's not speak this here. Meet me at garden on the morrow, m'lord." I said, escaping my arm from his hand and walking up to the door. I grinned at him cunningly and left. I didn't know what his plan was; yet I was looking forward to hearing about it._

* * *

**How do you feel? Surprised, confused, frustrated or what? Did you like/love/dislike/hate the chapter? Or else, maybe you don't know what to feel or think. Either way, I WANT to know your opinion and please help me understand what you're feeling about this fanfiction.**

**Thanks for reading, alerting and reviewing because it means more than you can ever imagine to me! **

**Have a brilliant day, girlies. **

**You can contact me on Twitter: somerholish and ask me anything you want about the story. Or you can DM, too. I reply. **

**Fondly, **

**Sevval x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, **

**From now on, the updates will be a bit slower than before so be patient with me please. :)**

**Nothing much to say actually, the memory belongs to Klaus. I wanted to show you something that Caroline isn't aware of, or better she's been forgotten so. **

**Now, there you go: **

* * *

_****_**I want to thank to my beautiful beta Lauren (MidnightGirl467) for betaing the story. **

**All of you are amazing and thanks for the follows, reviews and favourites. :')**

**PS. I don't own any of the characters (except Kevin) and all the rights belong to CW.**

* * *

_**Chapter**_

_**Klaus**_

_**1768, Mystic Falls**_

_Next day, he was waiting impatiently for Caroline to appear; for she was the one who told him to meet there. He was wandering around aimlessly, folding his hands behind him and walking to the right, then to the left and repeating it over and over again. He was nervous because it had been 20 minutes since he was there. He had always hated to wait for anyone, he was the prince, he thought. He'd keep anyone waiting for him, yet he wouldn't wait for anyone himself. _

_The sunny days didn't last long around the kingdom, the dark clouds had appeared again. Most likely, it was going to rain in any minutes thus it was one of the reasons why he was pissed off with waiting there. He took out the chain watch from his shirt's pocket, checking the time again nervously. Caroline should have been there as of yet. He decided to wait a bit more and then, go back inside again. She had apparently either forgotten about the meeting or fooled him. However, he deemed likely the second option more than the first. _

_He heard someone running towards him rushly and breathing fastly. He turned his gaze at the direction of the voice. It was her, Caroline. He couldn't help but grin at her as she was coming towards him. She was wearing a soft pink gown, picking up the skirt to run faster. He realised that she wasn't wearing shoes, which was totally odd for a lady. Her hair was dancing with the wind she had caused while running. _

_Then, she stopped as she reached him. She was trying to set her breath normally. She had no makeup, even if she had, it'd probably be ruined thus far. Her face was sweaty, as though she had been running for a long while. When she went normal again, closing her eyes, she bowed down to him. "My apologies, your Majesty. I had a bunch of things to do. I tried my best to catch up." She breathed, looking down with shame. Her pale skin went red, especially her cheeks because of the embarassment. _

_She thought that she had lost the last chance she had ever had because she was already late and it was the prince who she had made wait for her. Nevertheless, she hadn't done anything on purpose, her mother had given her so many things to do in a short time as if she knew about the meeting. She tried her best to finish them all until the time but she couldn't make it as good as she planned. _

_Klaus studied her face utterly and held her hand. Afterward he put his finger on her chin and raised it up to make her look at him. "It's okay sweetheart. You needn't be ashamed of being late. Now, put a smile on your ravishing face." He smirked at her, looking directly into her eyes. _

_Caroline nodded quickly in agreement, blushing even more than before and biting her bottom lip. Then, her lips curled a bit with his command. "So, my lord, I'm all ears to what you'll offer." She announced, looking at him in wonder. _

"_May we take a walk first? I'd explain what my plan is while we are walking." He asked kindly. He was always too kind towards Caroline, she wondered if it was his typical attidute or just to her. _

_She nodded instead of saying yes and followed him through the path. She was unbending herself around him as time went by. He was sincere and formal at the same time, she thought. Maybe it was a specific attribute of princes or royalties. She hadn't been around royal families much so she had no idea. _

_They wandered away from the kingdom enough to spill the things out. Klaus stopped suddenly. As Caroline saw that he's not walking, she stopped as well. Her eyes questioned him utterly if he was going to tell her. _

_He coughed before starting to speak. "Marry me." He proposed softly and decisively. _

"_I beg your pardon, sir?" Caroline snapped in shock._

_Klaus continued without listening to her. "Then you can live freely because we are in the same situation. They want me to wed, you know, I'm going to be the king. I need a queen but I am not ready to marry someone yet. This way, both of us can be rid of. Your parents would give you to me, I'm the prince." He laughed airily. "I know how it works. If you have currency and appellation, you get the woman." He eyed on her carefully to figure out her reaction. She looked confused and shocked. _

_Caroline had troubles with understanding what he was trying to say. "So this is going to be a fake marriage?" She asked confusedly. "Sorry m'lord but you misunderstood me. I don't want to marry anyone either yet. It's not about the man I'll marry, it's about myself. I'd not wed till I find someone worth to love." She explained as kindly to him as possible. "Thanks for your kind offer but I beg to differ." She retreated to go back to the palace, taking a bow quickly. _

_Klaus shouted behind her, standing still from the rejection he had just gotten. "I fancy you, Caroline."_

_Caroline froze at the moment, hesitating to turn back and face him after what he confessed. She stammered uncontrollably while speaking to him, not looking back. "You- you don't know me. We have just come across once, the night you saved me. Then I have never seen you again, how can it be possible?" She breathed hoarsely, looking back this time with a confused glance, her hands on her hips. _

"_You may not have seen me but I actually have." He avowed fearlessly. _

"_I won't ask how. It's so hard to believe that you fancy me. You have plenty of women around you, and you are going to run a kingdom! I am nothing, just nothing compared to you. You can find a woman related to you. Your idea is utterly absurd, my lord. You can wed anyone but why I? Why would you choose a nothing when you could get everything? Are you making merry over me?" She asked offendedly. "Because the alternative sounds so sham." She explained sharply, trying her best not to cry in front of him. Her eyes were watery and she felt so confused because the man in front of her was the heir of the kingdom she had lived and the fact that he just proposed him shocked her. It didn't look right to her, that it was so easy to get a propose from the prince, you know, when you don't come from a brownstone family. Her family's main purpose was serving to the Mikaelson family. Of course, they would want to be a distinguished family around the kingdom, honestly they could have been if they tried but they had never intended it as they intented to serve for them._

_To get a purposal from Niklaus Mikaelson was the last thing she could imagine. She would totally laugh if someone told her so, she would never believe. Still, she didn't even believe when he did. She thought that he was probably making fun of her but it was humorless. It had just hurt her feelings. Plus, that he had been following her and actually been aware of her existence even after just a night. Their paths just had crossed once but she would lie if she said that it wasn't remarkable. She had thought of him for days, not sure due to his charm or the fact that he's the prince. Maybe none of them; maybe it was just his flawless British accent. He was born there, Mystic Falls; yet he had been raised in London, England with his other siblings. It was why he had a British accent even if he was from America like his other siblings. They were totally easy to be distinguished all around the kingdom; well, they were already the royalties but it was one of the other reasons why they were different. _

"_Why would I lie to you or make a fool of you, Caroline? Do you really think that low of me?" Klaus snapped angrily with a high-pitched voice. His accent was more pungent when he was angry. You could only gawk at him and shiver. _

"_Yes." Caroline breathed with a hoarse tone of her voice, nearly whispering. She'd not dare to face him at that moment so she kept looking down, at her skirt and the ground surrounded by lawn. _

_He laughed humorlessly at her confession. "I suggest you to go and rest, lady Forbes. Oh, don't forget to think of my offer. I was utterly serious about that one." He said, as if shooing her and distantly. No matter how he tried to show that he was sincere about his propose, Caroline kept pushing him away so he had gotten mad and had nothing else to do. _

"_O-of course, your Majesty. Have a brilliant day." She said with shock, avoiding her gaze from him and taking a quick bow. She turned back and started to run back to the palace. She wasn't sure if she was surprised to the propose or his confession. Maybe both. _

"I'm going to visit Kevin, aren't you coming?" Caroline shouted as she was getting out of the house; her bag in one hand and the coat in the other. She was wearing a jeans and a white blouse; which covered her upper body perfectly and showed the certain lines of hers. She also wore sunglasses even though the sun wasn't disturbing people. She actually wore things because they looked good on her, not that they were too necessary.

Katherine shouted back from upstairs, while she was making her bed. It was an early time in the morning but Caroline was too impatient to wait even for noon. "No, thank you Care. You know that kid doesn't like me, well I might say the feeling is actually mutual." She scoffed, laughing and rolling her eyes at her offer.

Caroline shook her head in disapproval but didn't say a word about it again. "Okay, I don't know when I'll be back, so goodbye." She informed her, shutting the door behind her and walking to her car.

In 10 minutes, she was parking her car to the front of orphan house. She had felt guilty that she couldn't visit him anytime sooner due to the things she had come across with but she thought that he would forgive her; for he had been aware of the things she had been through. In fact he was mature for his age and he had known what she was. There was nothing to worry about.

She entered the place immediately, she had encountered with the woman's smiling face who was looking for Kevin and other orphan children. "Hey Miss Forbes, I'm going to call Kevin now." She said politely and disappeared in a while to check Kevin.

Caroline checked her phone during that time, looking her mail and other social networking accounts.

"Caroline, where have you been?" She heard someone, running towards her. It was certainly Kevin. He was growing up day by day and she was so glad that she was able to witness that. She loved this guy so much for words, she thought. He was the same, well he had a few pairs of clothes, maybe it was the time for him to go shopping. She had better to keep this in mind.

"Katherine said that she told you the things I had had."

"Yes, she did." He answered. He had a worried expression and as if he was waiting for an explanation.

She lowered herself to his height, caressing his blond hair and looking into his green eyes. "You know my husband Tyler," she said, pausing a bit for his answer. He nodded in agreement. "He was a wolf. Yeah, I know I haven't told that they exist but actually they are not common here. I found the only one in town as my husband." She laughed humorlessly, looking down and remembering the days she had spent with Tyler and then, the days she had been in that cave. "Well, it's a long story but don't worry, you know, your Caroline is a big girl and can handle herself." She winked, shutting the topic since she had remembered that she was just talking to a child. She wouldn't tell everything to him.

Kevin hugged her. "You won't leave me Caroline, will you?" His voice was heartbroken, confused and doubtful.

"No, little boy, never!" Caroline promised him, hugging him tighter. Then the door opened and someone came in, yet her body was turned. It wasn't an usual thing; this house had rarely visits, maybe only from her. She turned her gaze through the door, to find out who that was. The last person she could guess: Klaus.

She immediately stood up, pushing Kevin softly behind her as if to protect him when there wasn't needed. "What are you doing here?" She said in confusion and awe. She also sounded quite rude but she didn't care of it at that moment.

"You're being mean, love." Klaus smirked, looking at her. Apparently, he was there for her. She didn't think that he had never heard of an orphan house, let alone visiting one.

"You didn't answer." She said, sounding a bit kinder this time since their relationship kind of started to change since yesterday. She examined his face by her looks, he looked so confident and innocent that made her feel like a freak.

"I've come to see you."

"Who is this man, Caroline?" Kevin chimed in, showing off himself by getting rid of Caroline's arms and standing next to her. His eyes wandered through Klaus' face and body, as if he was trying to know who it was.

As Klaus spotted the guy, his eyes grew bigger in shock and his jaw tightened. He got pale as if he had seen a ghost or dead body. Caroline couldn't put her finger on what was wrong about him. Then, his expression softened and he faked a smile. "Who are you, little mate?"

"Kevin, who are you?" He asked in wonder, looking at Caroline and then, Klaus, trying to solve the mystery and relationship between them. He whispered to Caroline's ear. "Is he like you?"

Surely Klaus heard his whisper and replied instead. "Oh you could say so, mate. Yet I'm more dangerous than her."

"Caroline's not hazardous." Kevin snapped at him.

"Klaus." Caroline warned him, to realise that he was talking to only a child. Anyway, Klaus seemed to get amused by the situation and chat.

"You are right, she's an angel." Klaus replied to Kevin, not aparting his gaze from Caroline. Then, he turned to Kevin with a tiny smile on his face. It appeared like he had big issues with getting used to him. "I'm a hybrid, stronger than a vampire and a wolf put together." He whispered as if it was a secret which had to be saved between them. "Or you could say that they wouldn't beat me if they had an army." He smirked in triumph, swelling my pride and trying to entertain him.

"That's enough." Caroline exclaimed, letting all the looks turning to her. She continued a bit softer and more silent. "You'd better go and play with your friends, Kevin. I'll visit you later." Her lips curled softly at him as she placed a tiny kiss on his sweet cheek.

"Caroline, he is interesting." Kevin blurted out, gawking at Klaus for a while and then, Caroline. "Would you visit me again?" He asked kindly, not to sound so excited by his existence.

"Of course, mate. I think we'll be great friends." Klaus smiled back at him.

"O-okay, now we're leaving and you're playing with your friends." Caroline said in a rush, pushing Klaus through the door and leaving the place quickly. She looked at him in mixed feelings of anger and awe. "How could you find me?" She asked nervously and making certain that she was disturbed by his visit.

"It ain't hard, sweetheart. You are here, almost every day."

"Are you stalking me?"

"Maybe, sort of." He smiled teasingly yet flirtatiously.

"Why did you come?" Caroline asked, literally making a judgment and trying to figure something out. She couldn't help sounding rude but she was confused; but she liked to be stalked, even though she didn't give a hint about it to Klaus.

"To get an answer." Klaus avowed, seriously this time, with a light of hope in his deep green eyes. "You know, it's been almost a week and I think it's more than enough."

Caroline bit her lips nervously, for she didn't know what to say yet. She discussed it during the night with Katherine, over and over again and Katherine surprisingly encouraged her to give Klaus a try. She was the one who made her hate Klaus but she said that maybe he wasn't someone as he seemed, which sounded so weird, maybe they misunderstood them. As though she wasn't the one who always blamed him for the things had happened. "I- I can't, Klaus." She said, even surprising herself by the words she had just blurted out.

Klaus looked in confusion and he was apparently bruised. "Why not?" He asked, frowning and narrowing his eyes. He needed an answer.

"I have just lost a husband, a lover and I don't know who to trust anymore." She confessed with a fragile tone. "I don't know when I will get over it, or if I will ever be able to but I don't want to screw things up this time. I want to take it slow, you are worth a lot better than this. Now, I'm broken, fragile and… I am not exactly myself, can you understand? By the way, we don't know each other. I don't know anything about you, so we could be friends first, we could take everything slow so in the end, if you still think that I am the person you need, we could try." She breathed, looking at him. He looked amazed. "I care about you, Klaus. Even though the things you've done and no matter how I have grown hatred for you. You deserve better than this, so yes, I could give it a try but a bit different than you might think."

A smile replaced by the confused expression. "I'd agree with any ideas that would make me draw closer to you." He admitted, looking at her with admiration. It was even obvious how much he enjoyed her from his looks.

"So, let's say tomorrow night?" Caroline giggled, walking up to her car and not seperating her gaze from him.

"Tomorrow night." Klaus agreed, nodding in agreement and joining her giggle.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! **

**Twitter: somerholish**


End file.
